Un Caballo Sin Nombre
by clumsykitty
Summary: Timely se recupera de los estragos de la Guerra Civil, los intereses de un hombre perverso, los conflictos con los nativos del Valle de Doom y un extraño caballo solitario rodean a Steve y Tony mientras tratan de entender lo que hay entre ellos, lo que sienten el uno por el otro.
1. EL HALLAZGO DEL DIBUJO

**UN CABALLO SIN NOMBRE**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel, Secret Wars 1872.

_Parejas_: Stony, Winterwidow, principalmente.

_Derechos_: que buena broma.

_Advertencias_: pues más de lo que ya trae 1872 no se puede decir, mucho angst, muchas lágrimas, las ganas locas de esta minina de hacer por fin algo sobre este universo.

* * *

EL HALLAZGO DEL DIBUJO

* * *

Ben Urich tomó aquel dibujo borroso que vislumbró entre sus papeles dispersos dentro de un cofre mediano, reconociendo el trazo de Steve Rogers en él. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al levantarlo y verlo detenidamente pese a que estaba perdiéndose por el tiempo y las hojas que de forma descuidada se habían tallado contra su superficie, desvaneciendo trazos ligeros. Había tantas cosas que contar de Timely pero de pronto se le antojó ser un tanto más egoísta, escribiendo para sus propias memorias sobre algo que no se había detenido a pensar sino hasta que apareció ese dibujo como las cosas aparecen para cerrar con broche de oro alguna lección de vida. El dibujo en cuestión era de un caballo salvaje y Ben recordaba misteriosamente el día en que apareció en el pueblo, convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en otro asunto olvidado.

Era un caballo cimarrón, de aquellos que suelen correr por los desiertos entre los altos y peligrosos cañones no muy lejos de Timely, todo ese Valle de Doom donde la muerte parece tener su parque de juegos. Con sus manchas en color café claro y negro con algunas pecas en amarillo, estaba lejos de ser un equino que llamara la atención por bello. Podía salvarle el hecho de ser fuerte de patas y cuartos traseros, un animal para el trabajo de granjas. Lo fue un tiempo. Ben colocó el dibujo contra un cajón de madera sobre su escritorio, mirando fijamente el dibujo del caballo que no veía a su dibujante, estaba pastando tranquilamente cerca de la propiedad de Pym, donde originalmente le encontraron. Muchos pensaron que el buen Hank había comprado un caballo en oferta dadas las características poco agraciadas del animal para ayudarse con su carreta, pero también fue un rumor que desapareció.

Al Sheriff le llamó la atención y lo dibujó, en una pausa cuando mozos se dieron por vencidos al tratar de ponerle una soga encima. Salvaje como el desierto mismo. Timely no necesitaba caballos, había suficientes, nadie reclamó al ejemplar cimarrón por mucho tiempo, viéndolo vagar entre propiedades y por las calles de tierra del pueblo como si supiera a dónde llegar. Ulrich meditó sobre ello en esos momentos, limpiándose sus lentes antes de volvérselos a colocar y fruncir su ceño, llevándose una mano a su mentón. Hubo tantos sucesos, buenos y malos en Timely como para prestarle atención a un caballo sin dueño que comía lo que encontraba, pateando insolentes que intentaran montarle, corriendo hasta alejarse y apareciendo de nuevo sin que nadie hiciera preguntas al respecto.

Parecía inaudito que, durante todo aquel tiempo lleno de guerras y conflictos, el dibujo hubiera sobrevivido tanto al traqueteo de materiales y papeles como a los atentados mortales. Más lo había conseguido y Ben Urich se rascó su cabeza, queriendo llorar, reír, gritar tanto de alegría como de tristeza. El aroma a comida recién hecha le avisó de la próxima cena a la que sería convocado y suspiró, decidiéndose a escribir en su libro de memorias sobre aquel hecho extraordinario. Se estiró para alcanzar el dibujo, bajando su vista hacia la fecha del mismo como la anotación del puño y letra de Steve Rogers.

"_1866._

_Un caballo sin nombre."_


	2. Parte Uno: 1866

**UN CABALLO SIN NOMBRE**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel, Secret Wars 1872.

_Parejas_: Stony, Winterwidow, principalmente.

_Derechos_: que buena broma.

_Advertencias_: pues más de lo que ya trae 1872 no se puede decir, mucho angst, muchas lágrimas, las ganas locas de esta minina de hacer por fin algo sobre este universo.

* * *

DE CUANDO LAS COSAS DEJARON DE TENER SENTIDO

* * *

_Parte Uno. 1866_

* * *

La Guerra de Secesión o Guerra Civil había terminado, el Sur había perdido y el Norte se erigía como el gran vencedor. Todos volvieron a sus casas, unos más pronto que otros. El presidente Abraham Lincoln dio medallas a todos aquellos soldados gracias a los cuales se había ganado la pelea, entre ellos se encontraba el inventor excéntrico Anthony Stark. Sus armas y explosivos habían sido determinantes en la guerra y en todo el Norte se conocía su reputación como empresario armamentista de un pueblo perdido llamado Timely. El Señor Stark, digno descendiente de pioneros ingleses y criado en la elegante vida de los ricos herederos de los primeros visionarios de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, aceptó la medalla con una sonrisa amplia pero carente de felicidad.

Sus armas habían acribillado a los Sureños igual que borregos en un matadero, no bajo sus órdenes porque no era ningún militar, pero eso no lo eximió de la culpa. Era un asesino y esa medalla le supo a hiel. Durante el banquete, dado después de la ceremonia, se encontró con dos rostros conocidos en aquel inmenso salón a los que fue a saludar. Los tres habían salido de su tierra natal en un valle seco casi muerto, años atrás, y ahora parecía que el destino anhelaba reunirlos para el viaje de regreso prácticamente ilesos. Lo cual era una bendición frente a otros compatriotas que habían perdido alguna parte de su cuerpo o serían enviados en féretros a sus familias. Tony sonrió al ver las medallas al valor en ambos ex soldados colgando de sus cuellos, levantando su copa en su honor.

—Caballeros, su país está orgulloso de ustedes.

—Tony —un hombre alto rubio de acento irlandés le miró cortés— Te creí perdido luego del asalto al Luisiana.

—Ah, ah, Steve, ya sabes que la correspondencia apesta en tiempos bélicos. Barnes, ¿ese brazo servirá a futuro? —señaló Stark el brazo izquierdo aún descansando en un cabestrillo que llevaba el amigo de Steve.

—Solo es una herida lenta en sanar, Stark. ¿Salud?

—¡Por la gloria de América y sus patrióticos hijos!

—Creo que te nos has adelantado con unas cuantas copas.

—Steve, ¡es una fiesta! ¡Y ganamos! Regresaremos como los grandes hombres destinados a ser por esta tierra libre y soberana… ¡Salud!

Luego de aquel festejo, todos volvieron a casa, agotados y sin muchas ilusiones pues no traían las suficientes monedas para levantar un campo, alimentar una familia que les esperaba ansiosa en alguna estación del tren. El tren rumbo a Timely partió repleto de botines de guerra, maletas viejas, soldados de rostros cansados y amargos recuerdos sobre sus espaldas. _Madame_ llegaba con dos días de anticipación, sus caballos exhaustos por la carrera frenética, tirando de la pesada diligencia cargada de medicamentos, víveres y las noticias que todos en Timely ansiaban escuchar: los soldados regresaban a casa. Recién era que el _Pony Express_ comenzaba a ganar clientes en el pueblo, así que la diligencia era todavía la reina en cuanto a comunicación entre asentamientos tan distantes como los existentes en el Valle de Doom.

Timely era de esos pueblos que se formaron cuando los pioneros se cansaron de atravesar la mitad desértica del país en busca del sueño americano, escondido entre cañones altos y un enorme río en el Valle de Doom, sin nada de atractivo salvo una mina de plata. Todavía estaba en ciernes para cuando la Guerra Civil estalló, dejando sin manos fuertes que trabajaran la tierra ni levantaran los edificios necesarios para tener los servicios elementales. Eso obligó a muchas mujeres a tomar las riendas del asunto, pese a las burlas y bromas pesadas de los varones que permanecieron en el pueblo gracias a un pie con gota, la edad o la enfermedad. Al anunciarse el regreso de esposos, padres, hermanos e hijos, el regocijo vino a esas féminas de rostros cansados y manos con ampollas. Para otras no lo fue tanto, habían encontrado en el comercio, la dirección de trabajos diversos o el voto en las reuniones de cabecera su verdadera vocación.

—¿En qué piensas, Buck? ¿Le pedirás a Natasha que se case contigo? —preguntó Steve, tocando su armónica muy bajo.

—Ya se lo había pedido.

—¿Qué? ¿Y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo?

—No estaba seguro de volver.

—¿Qué respondió ella?

James rió, mirando a la ventanilla. —Me dijo: "escúchame bien, vaquero, si este anillo que ahora me pongo se oxida antes de que tú vuelvas, iré al infierno por tu trasero y desearás que no lo hubiera hecho."

—Esa es Nat, pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Sabes bien por qué.

Steve asintió, mirando igualmente hacia la ventanilla del tren. Timely era una buena y mala mezcla del Norte y el Sur, así como había hombres y mujeres de provecho también habitaban en sus áridas tierras ciudadanos que deshonraban a los padres de la patria. Como aquellos que veían en él, un irlandés llegado de niño al pueblo, o en Natasha Romanoff, una inmigrante rusa que escapaba de la crueldad de un zar, un peligro para el estilo de vida americano con todo y la ironía de ello. La guerra quizá había terminado, pero no los prejuicios de las personas.

—¿Y Stark?

—Lo vi en el vagón común —musitó Steve—Pero lo perdí de vista.

—Es quien más llenó sus bolsillos de todos nosotros.

—Suenas envidioso, amigo.

—Algo de plata me vendría bien para mi boda. El presidente fue generoso, pero no tanto.

—Sé que Tony te ayudará.

—No lo conoces así de bien.

—Sí lo conozco, más que a sí mismo.

Las noticias que _Madame_ había traído causaron alegría como desconcierto por igual, siempre el costo de una batalla dejaba casas con una silla vacía. Pese a esto, todos fueron a la estación del tren a recibir a los héroes que habían participado en la guerra, recibiéndolos con lo poco que había en Timely para recibir: lágrimas, pañuelos al aire, aplausos. Hicieron a un lado el breve momento incómodo en que vieron a familiares y amigos retornar con rostros adustos, fastidiados, para llevarlos a casa, ofrecerles un pastel de manzana recién hecho o un caldo de verduras con un buen trozo de carne que hizo sus estómagos quejarse de hambre. Los vagones se vaciaron, dejando que el único vagón de primera clase abriera sus puertas, dejando salir a un serio Anthony Stark con ropas algo descompuestas para el caballero que se jactaba de ser.

—¡Hola, Timely! -saludó, dando un traspié al bajar el escalón que apenas logró salvar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Tony?

—Ea, Bruce… vaya que estás cambiado.

—Tú también, apestas a alcohol.

—¡Celebrando con los soldados! ¡Ganamos la guerra! ¡Arriba el Norte!

El Doctor Banner le atrapó a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo, atrayendo la mirada de los restantes habitantes del pueblo que aún estaban ahí.

—Te llevaré a casa.

—Jamás volveré a ella -murmuró Stark contra el hombro de su amigo.

Luego de aquel día, comenzaron las actividades en Timely, había mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para ello. Una de las primeras cosas que vino a la mente de sus habitantes es que necesitaban de un orden y administración, las solas reuniones de los ciudadanos en el Gran Salón ya no eran suficientes ahora que los hombres habían vuelto. _Madame_ tuvo que hacer más corridas, el _Pony Express_ al fin se asentó como el correo oficial, abriendo la oficina postal donde Bel Ulrich más tarde se asentaría como el periodista único de Timely, cansado de cubrir otras noticias más tristes. No faltaron voluntarios para lanzarse de candidatos a jefes del pueblo, mientras lentamente la vida de sus ciudadanos iba cobrando un poco más de color.

Anthony Stark, quien ya era reconocido como el herrero de Timely e inventor loco en sus ratos libres, se perdió los días siguientes en su casa cuyas ventanas no se abrieron hasta que fue Natasha Romanoff quien las abriera. Ella arrastró al hombre fuera mientras llamaba a otras mujeres para limpiar todo aquel desastre. Tony optó por trabajar en su taller, terminando un pequeño juego que había iniciado antes de la Guerra Civil, era una máquina que solamente necesitaba un penique echado por una ranura para ver un muñeco humanoide en ropas verdes y amarillas moverse como si tuviese vida propia, abrir su boca de donde no salía sonido alguno antes de que por otra ranura saliera un papelito con un mensaje profético. Lo llamó Visión, dejándolo afuera de su taller para que los niños del pueblo se entretuvieran con aquel juego, igual que jovencitas ingenuas que se tomaban a pecho aquellas palabras escritas al azar.

Uno de los primeros asuntos a resolver era la tensa situación con los nativos del Valle de Doom, esos Cheyene que vivían cerca de la presa que apenas estaba por construirse. El agua en una tierra desértica valía más que las monedas de plata y los habitantes de Timely habían tenido que sortear una que otra escaramuza con los nativos, viendo sus caballos desaparecer de un día para otro. O su ganado ser muerto por flechas de estos guerreros. Carol Danvers, una mujer de cabellos rubios y fuerte carácter, había estado controlando lo que podría haber estallado en un conflicto que a nadie beneficiaría, ofreciendo ciertos tributos a los Cheyene a cambio de días libres para extraer agua que llevar al pueblo. Un trato que era cada vez más inestable. Los ahora veteranos de guerra no estaban de humor para ser diplomáticos con esos nativos de piel roja, deseaban prosperar y eso estaba entrando en conflicto con una existencia pacífica con los nativos.

—Tenemos una mina de plata —dijo un día uno de esos veteranos en el Salón que llevaba su nombre, el Salón de los Veteranos— ¿Por qué tenemos que pedirles permiso a esos salvajes?

—Porque también es su tierra —replicó Danvers muy segura.

La respuesta no produjo satisfacción a los oyentes, menos cuando una buena parte comenzaron a preguntarse qué hacía una mujer ordenando en Timely si para eso habían regresado los hombres. Steve ya había terminado su casa, pequeña pero cómoda en las cercanías del centro, entre las tierras de los Parker y la casa de Stark. James Barnes, luego de quitarse el cabestrillo, había hecho lo mismo junto con un cobertizo, granero y un establo para el caballo que había recibido de parte del presidente. Planeaba tener más, vivir de ello como de sus campos. Una idea que muchos compartían en el pueblo si la presa y la mina comenzaban a trabajar como era debido ahora que manos más fuertes las trabajarían. _Madame_ llegó una vez más con nuevos rostros, entre ellos el de un hombre muy alto de cuerpo grueso que vestía ropas blancas. Calvo, de expresión maliciosa y sonrisa cínica, se hacía llamar Wilson Fisk.

Su presencia imponente fue proporcional a su dinero e ideas para sacar adelante a Timely, ofreciendo ayuda a las viudas y huérfanos, haciendo que sus hombres trabajaran codo a codo con los del pueblo al levantar más edificios, reconstruir otros. El _Saloon_ Van Dyne comenzó a recibir a su clientela. Diligencias llegaron con medicamentos, juguetes, ropa, semillas. Bruce Banner surtió al fin su boticaria. Solo unos cuantos fueron reacios a todas esas dádivas de Fisk, como los Richards cuya hacienda era de las pocas fértiles. Reed Richards visitó en su taller a Stark para hablar de ello, siendo los dos hombres que tenían el respeto de todo Timely. Uno al ser el médico y ministro, el otro por ser herrero e inventor. Nacidos en tierra americana con una línea genealógica donde se colaba un nombre de los libertadores de Estados Unidos.

—Fisk es peligroso, el hombre que da tanto, quiere mil veces más a cambio.

—… Rich… ek… —Tony eructó, sentado en una silla con una botella de whisky en mano— Rich…ards… deja que la gente… am… viva.

—¿Acaso no lo ves, Tony? Está comprando al pueblo.

El herrero suspiró. —Todos… ek… tienen un precio… parece que Fisk… ek… encontró el de ellos.

—Necesitamos un herrero. De preferencia sobrio.

—¡Ése soy yo! —sonrió Stark.

—Tony, ¿por qué…?

—¡Señor Stark! —un joven flacucho y de lentes con cabellos enmarañados entró de golpe al taller— ¡Señor Stark!

—Parker… ek… no grites, hasta los muertos te escuchan.

—¡Señor Stark! ¡Tiene que venir! —Peter miró a ambos, extendiendo sus delgados brazos— ¡Hay un caballo!

—Richards… ek… este niño… ek… acaba de reconocer el medio de transporte… ek… de Timely.

—Señor Parker, hay muchos caballos en Timely.

—¡Pero este es nuevo! ¡Señor Stark, vamos!

Richards le arrebató la botella a Stark, tirando de su brazo para que se levantara. La caminata hasta la propiedad de Hank Pym donde trabajaba el adolescente no era larga pero el sol y cierto ayuno desaparecieron el alcohol en la sangre del herrero quien llegó arrastrando los pies, secándose el sudor con un pañuelo y maldiciendo las necedades de mocosos. Peter Parker señaló a lo lejos, detrás de la frágil valla que dividía los campos de tierras salvajes. Pastando tranquilamente, había un caballo. Fuerte, joven, un semental blanco con sus manchas en color café claro y negro con algunas pecas en amarillo en sus cuartos traseros. Cimarrón y salvaje, tal como lo había descrito el muchacho quien sonrió emocionado ante una idea.

—¿Puedo quedármelo?

—¿Tony? —Richards miró a este.

—Debes preguntarle a Hank, niño. Seguro lo compró y apenas lo está domando.

—El señor no ha comprado ningún caballo, eso lo sé —respondió Peter al acto.

—Quisiera escuchar al señor —Tony arqueó una ceja, sintiendo los labios secos. Necesitaba un trago.

El caballo levantó su cabeza en ese momento, como si pudiera escucharlos pese a la distancia. Sacudió su cola y luego sus crines, pateando el suelo, levantando algo de polvo.

—No es un caballo cualquiera, Señor Stark.

—El presidente tiene uno mejor. ¿Es todo? Tengo trabajo.

—Hay que esperar por Hank, Tony —convino Richards, extrañado de aquel animal. No solían aparecerse así y menos en Timely donde las cosas escaseaban.

—Debe estar entre las piernas de…

—¡Tony!

—En el _Saloon_. Va a tardar.

—¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer que embriagarte?

Stark le dedicó una mirada a Reed, rodando sus ojos y murmurando cosas al caminar hacia la casa de Pym con el caballo siguiéndoles con la mirada. Buscó las botellas apenas entraron, pero su victoria al hallar un par se vio frustrada una vez más por Natasha Romanoff quien llegaba buscándolos, una reunión de emergencia del pueblo convocaba a todos sus habitantes. Un grupo de Cheyene había atacado a unos trabajadores en la construcción de la presa, matándolos y cortándoles sus cabelleras ausentes. Sus cuerpos estaban apenas reconocibles pues los buitres ya habían comenzado su labor con ellos cuando fueron a buscarlos al no regresar a tiempo. Carol trataba en vano de calmar la ira de los hombres y los llantos de las viudas, girándose a Richards y Stark en cuanto entraron, buscando su apoyo.

—Quieren salir a buscarlos.

—Tonterías —declaró Richards, mirando a todos— Atacar solamente hará que ellos sean más agresivos.

—¡Mataron a los nuestros! ¡Los trataron como cerdos!

—El ministro tiene razón —apoyó Tony, mirando de reojo a Steve no lejos de donde estaba parado, cerca del estrado— Además… no vamos a romper la ley, no asesinamos solamente porque alguien más ha asesinado. La guerra terminó, damas y caballeros. ¿No les llegó la carta en el Pony Express?

—Sin ánimo de ofender al señor ministro Richards y al Señor Stark —Wilson Fisk se levantó, su voz ronca callando a los demás— Me parece que lo que se necesita en estos momentos es algo más que personas de buena voluntad poniéndose de acuerdo, Timely no tiene un Sheriff. Un rostro que podamos asociar con las leyes y el orden que estamos buscando.

—¿Y supongo que usted quiere tomar semejante tarea? —Stark no pudo contener su lengua.

—Si tuviera lo necesario, créame que lo haría. Pero no soy un hombre de guerra, un héroe que conozca de armas o de leyes. Todos saben que solamente soy un empresario. Pero estoy seguro de que el ministro Richards si puede nombrar un candidato entre los buenos hombres de Timely, alguien que sea reconocido como hijo del pueblo. Alguien que puedan respetar.

—El Señor Fisk tiene razón…

—Él siempre piensa por todos nosotros…

—Hay que elegir…

Tony apretó su mandíbula, intercambiando una mirada con Richards. Aquello olía a trampa a kilómetros de distancia. Volvió sus ojos azules hacia otros, los de Steve quien le hizo un gesto con las manos pidiéndole calma. Reed Richards tomó aire cuando todas las miradas se concentraron en su persona, cruzando sus manos delante suyo.

—Nombraré unos cuantos…

—Yo también me postulo —habló Carol, dando un paso al frente.

—¡No queremos una mujer! —alguien reclamó.

—¡Queremos escuchar la opinión del Señor Stark!

—¡Sí, Stark!

De nuevo vino el barullo, murmullos de descontento por Danvers que solamente callaron cuando Tony levantó sus manos para tranquilizarlos. Richards nombró cuatro hombres de entre la multitud, todos ellos veteranos de guerra. Miró a un costado, junto a Steve y sonrió a su amigo.

—También postulo al Señor James Buchanan Barnes.

El herrero contuvo su sonrisa, probablemente los otros cuatro hombres pudieran ser fieles a Fisk por compromiso o deuda. No así Bucky. El ex sargento era indiferente a Wilson Fisk y sus dádivas, todo lo que tenía ahora lo había ganado con el sudor de su frente. Hijo de fundadores de Timely, otros buenos americanos auténticos como les llamaban, fue quien tuvo más votos al momento de ir descartando candidatos. Una jugada maestra de Richards al elegirlo. Al final, quedó designado por voluntad común como el nuevo Sheriff de Timely, bajo la mirada ofendida de un Fisk quien no iba a descansar hasta que todo el pueblo estuviera bajo su yugo. Su camino no sería sencillo, Tony se dijo a sí mismo, felicitando al nuevo representante de la ley.

—Dame un día, Barnes, y te daré tu estrella.

—Cuento con ello, Stark.

—¡Viva el Sheriff Barnes! ¡Hurra!

—¡HURRA!

La momentánea alegría que sintiera Tony se desvaneció al ver la mirada herida de Carol Danvers, olvidada en una esquina. Todos se retiraron con la promesa de que el nuevo Sheriff indagaría mejor el asunto de los muertos con los Cheyene y haría justicia. El herrero se quedó solo en el enorme Salón de los Veteranos, dejándose caer en la orilla del estrado con un bufido. Carol era su amiga y la había hecho a un lado solamente por apoyar la candidatura de Bucky. Un par de botas con espuelas se presentaron a su vista clavada en el suelo de madera, haciendo que levantara su vista a Steve.

—Puedes decirlo.

—Fue lo mejor, Tony.

—Y ahora Carol me odiará.

El rubio negó, sentándose a su lado. —De no haberlo hecho, ahora los hombres estarían montando sus caballos para ir en busca de los nativos. Sé que Bucky lo hará bien.

—Me consuela eso.

—Tony, tomaste la decisión correcta. Deja que Carol lo comprenda.

—Ah, no lo sé. Hace tiempo que no… —Tony torció su boca— Que no me siento orgulloso de lo que hago.

Steve le miró serio, mirando luego a las puertas abiertas donde solamente se veía su caballo esperando para volver a casa.

—¿Sabes? He vuelto a dibujar.

—¿En serio? Debes hacerlo horrible.

—Al principio, pero he mejorado. En estos momentos estoy practicando dibujar máquinas y me gustaría tu opinión al respecto. Puede que hasta te ayude a hacer planos.

—Timely desaparezca primero. ¿Tú, haciendo planos de mis inventos?

—¿Qué? ¿Es tan difícil?

Ambos rieron como los viejos amigos que solían ser antes de ir a la guerra. Steve se puso de pie, ofreciendo una mano de apoyo para el herrero, ofrecimiento que no fue rechazado. Los dos salieron del salón, ya todos se habían ido a sus asuntos, dejando la polvorienta calle casi vacía. Tony miró al caballo blanco de Steve, que relinchó al ver a su jinete como si estuviera impaciente por volver a casa. Eso le hizo recordar el asunto del caballo cimarrón donde Pym, pero Peter Parker se había marchado con su tía May en cuanto todos quedaron satisfechos con esa improvisada elección. Luego vería aquello, solo era un caballo más.

—¿Tony? ¿Sigues conmigo?

—Seguro, supongo iremos caminando. Liberty no querrá cargar con ambos.

—Es más fuerte de lo que imaginas.

—Prefiero caminar.

Steve asintió, tomando las riendas de su caballo y caminando con éste en medio de los hombres. Una caminata en silencio, acompañada solamente por los cascos de Liberty contra el suelo, uno que otro rechinido bajo.

—¿Liberty? ¿Por qué le pusiste así?

—¿Disculpa? Tú le pusiste al tuyo Duque de York.

—Tiene abolengo.

—Es necio como tú.

—No, no. Es mejor que yo.

—Tony, sin ti no estaríamos de vuelta a casa.

El herrero bajó su mirada, alzando una mano para acariciar las crines platinadas de Liberty que rechinó cual ronroneo.

—Está bien.

—Siempre dices eso para no escuchar más —gruñó el rubio, mirándole por encima de la cabeza de su caballo— No me gusta verte ahogado en whisky.

—Puedo tratar con el ron.

—Tony…

—Sólo… no hablemos de eso. No ahora.

—Tendremos que hacerlo un día.

—Espero que tus dibujos sean mejores que tu estofado porque dejas mucho que desear, Steve. La Señora Rogers debe estar allá arriba en el cielo tumbada sobre una nube escondiéndose de la vergüenza.

—Lo dice quien deja quemar su pan.

—¡Hey! Estaba probando un nuevo horno.

—Quemaste el pan.

—… okay, quemé el pan.

—Deberías buscar una Señora Stark.

—Eso no es para mí —negó Tony con un suspiro hondo— Soy un alma llanera, el matrimonio es un grillete que no me puedo poner. Mejor tú busca una Señora Rogers.

—Tal vez.

Stark levantó su vista, desviándola luego a otro lado que no fuese el rubio mientras alcanzaban esa pequeña valla de madera azul y blanca que rodeaba la casa de Steve. Un hogar que solía visitar, unas veces por sus pies llevándole a ciegas al estar ebrio y otras porque le encantaba importunar al rubio con uno que otro obsequio que le sirviera para decorar esas paredes vacías. Dejaron a Liberty en su establo y entraron a la cocina donde Tony esperó paciente por un buen plato de comida que su estómago ya estaba reclamando, un trozo de pan recién horneado y algo de vino. Rogers era muy bueno distrayéndole de esos pensamientos que ganaban cada vez más espacio en su mente, haciendo que buscara más y más esas botellas de whisky.

—Ah, tengo un cuento para ti.

—¿Para mí? —Steve arqueó una ceja— ¿Vas a cambiarte ese bigote y barba tan ridículos?

—Hey, es la moda en la Capital. No. Peter encontró un caballo afuera del campo de Pym.

—¿Alguien perdió un caballo?

—Es lo raro, no se me hace conocido, tampoco es que estoy inventariando todos los animales que existen en Timely. Tiene manchas, es fuerte y grande.

—¿Será de los nativos?

—He pensado en esa posibilidad. Si Bucky quiere ganárselos, devolverlo le hará un enorme favor.

—Le diré. Aunque está demasiado lejos, no suelen estar solos. Menos en el valle.

—También lo pensé. Peter quiere quedárselo, pero le dije que primero averiguara si Hank no lo compró y está dejando que se acople.

—Me gusta como siempre piensas en todo, Tony.

—Soy un genio.

—Bueno, genio, ¿listo para ver mis dibujos?

—Quiero una hogaza de pan, algo de esa mantequilla que veo por ahí, si me cortas un poco de embutido que tienes en aquel lado y me llenas mi vaso, soy todo tuyo.

—Con tal de que comas, está bien.

—El gordo siempre será Fisk.

—¡Tony! —Steve rió, levantándose para cumplir esa demanda de comida.

Fueron al pequeño e improvisado estudio de Steve, lleno ahora de bocetos en las paredes con la vida de Timely en ellos. El herrero miró con cariño cada uno de ellos, notando la libreta que el rubio le mostró con sus nuevos dibujos. Se entretuvieron con las bromas de uno y los reclamos del otro hasta que los ojos de Rogers captaron algo afuera.

—Tony, ¿es…?

—Pero, ¿qué demonios…?

Afuera, del otro lado de la barda, estaba el caballo recién aparecido en Timely.


	3. Parte Dos: 1867

**UN CABALLO SIN NOMBRE**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel, Secret Wars 1872.

_Parejas_: Stony, Winterwidow, principalmente.

_Derechos_: que buena broma.

_Advertencias_: pues más de lo que ya trae 1872 no se puede decir, mucho angst, muchas lágrimas, las ganas locas de esta minina de hacer por fin algo sobre este universo.

* * *

DE CUANDO LAS COSAS DEJARON DE TENER SENTIDO

* * *

_Parte Dos. 1867_

* * *

Las carcajadas llenaban el Salón de Veteranos, con aullidos de hombres al que el alcohol estaba llevándolos a pensar que eran excelentes cantores. Todos los rostros estaban felices, aplaudiendo alrededor del improvisado círculo de baile, mirando con la dicha propia de invitados a una boda a los recién casados que iniciaban su primer baile como el Señor y la Señora Barnes. Janet Van Dyne había confeccionado el vestido de Natalia, igual que su velo y ramo que una joven Mary Jane había atrapado, dando una mirada traviesa como furtiva a Peter Parker. El Sheriff Barnes tenía la expresión propia del hombre dichoso que ha encontrado la felicidad luego de una larga travesía, luciendo su estrella dorada como su traje nuevo, cortesía de la costura Van Dyne y el dinero Stark que el herrero generosamente había donado como uno de sus padrinos.

Timely estaba comenzando a tener algo de sentido como un pueblo nuevo en medio del Valle de Doom, con una presa que estaba por buen camino luego de que al fin entre planos y manos hubo un acuerdo con el Gobernador para darle forma. Las minas comenzaron a trabajar gracias a las máquinas que Wilson Fisk trajo en un aparente altruismo que aún estaba por verse bajo el nombre de las empresas Roxxon. El Saloon Van Dyne rebosaba todos los días de clientes, igual que la licorería y luego la botica para buscar algún remedio. Con las aguas dirigidas hacia el pueblo, los campos se vieron favorecidos con mejores cosechas, igual que los animales que comenzaron a engordar lo suficiente para dar leche, queso, piel o lo que tuvieran para dar a sus dueños. En cuanto al orden y la ley, el Sheriff Barnes ya había controlado la situación, teniendo una cuadrilla de hombres que le obedecían fielmente para hacerse valer.

Con los ánimos más tranquilos, es que la boda al fin tuvo el camino libre para realizarse en esa preciosa mañana de junio en un domingo lleno de aromas diversos, entre las flores favoritas de Natasha o las tartas que las mujeres estaban haciendo para llenar las mesas del Salón de Veteranos que rebosaron de alimentos para todos, incluyendo a los niños y uno que otro perro. Stark, a regañadientes, había cooperado con sus preciosas botellas de whisky, enviando por más a través del Pony Express o Madame. También había donado dinero para terminar a tiempo la iglesia donde el ministro Richards ofició la ceremonia y ayudado al carpintero con más mesas, sillas, banquillos. La celebración trajo sonrisas frescas con bromas nuevas que levantaron el buen espíritu de los auténticos hijos de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

Por supuesto nadie negó la buena ayuda de Steve Rogers y su caballo cimarrón. Decía que no era suyo, pero luego de todas las idas y venidas que tuvo el animal todos acabaron por estar de acuerdo en que no le pertenecía a nadie más que a la mano derecha del Sheriff Barnes. Primero, Peter Parker se lo había llevado para trabajar en los campos de su difunto tío Ben que estaban tan descuidados, sin embargo, apenas lo descuidaba ya estaba pastando frente a la puerta del rubio. Luego lo llevaron al rancho de los Richards, pensando que quizá lo que deseaba eran pastos verdes donde correr, terminando en la misma situación. Después lo llevaron a las minas, a la presa, incluso el propio Wilson Fisk trató de domesticarlo sin éxito. Solamente las manos de Steve Rogers eran bien recibidas para tan voluntarioso animal, algo bueno cuando se trataba de sacar a Tony Stark de una zanja o ir a rescatarlo de morir deshidratado al quedarse inconsciente en la encrucijada bajo un sol que no le tenía clemencia alguna.

La adicción del herrero de Timely solo competía con su talento para crear, forjar, inventar cosas cuando estaba sobrio o no tan ebrio. A veces se podía presumir que estaba alejándose de aquel vicio al verle varios días seguidos tan fresco como el agua de un arroyo sin rastro alguno de aliento alcohólico, más esa suerte no duraba tanto, luego estaba ya de vuelta en la entrada de su taller roncando con una botella a punto de caerse de su mano, ya vacía. Ciertos demonios carcomían la mente de Stark sin que los mostrara a la luz donde pudieran combatirse, expiando esa extraña culpa a solas, incluso ocultándolos de Steve quien era el que más batallaba con él, alejando ese whisky de su boca el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Liberty no se ha puesto celosa de ese caballo salvaje? —preguntó casual Tony al acercarse por detrás al rubio mientras se hacía una rueda alrededor de los novios a quienes le lanzaron pétalos de flores blancas.

—Tony —Steve negó, mirando de nuevo hacia su amigo— No puede ponerse celosa de un animal que no tiene hogar.

—Tiene el tuyo.

—Sabes que no, duerme donde le plazca, hace lo que le plazca, no puedo llamar mío algo que no está conmigo.

—Pero vuelve a ti, ¿acaso eso no es el verdadero sentido de pertenencia? ¿Para qué deseas la rutina de una dependencia que solo esconde al miedo a valerse por sí mismo?

—¿Estamos hablando del caballo?

—Estamos hablando del caballo —repitió el herrero mirando a los novios sonreírse con ese amor propio que no conoce fronteras— ¿Crees que Barnes pueda solucionar la tensión con los nativos?

—Lo logrará —el rubio se giró apenas— No deberíamos hablar de estas cosas hoy, es su boda y por hoy, dejemos que esas penas no entren por las puertas.

—Son muy amplias.

—Tony…

—Okay, como diga, Sheriff adjunto.

—Ese título no existe.

—Pero casi, ¿no bailarás?

—Sabes que no tengo talento para ello.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Ni en la boda de tu mejor amigo?

—Tengo mis límites, como tú deberías conocer los tuyos.

—Si es un intento de reclamo de alguna cosa que recién haya hecho, me declaro inocente del cargo hasta que se demuestre con clara evidencia que lo hice, lo cual tengo por cierto que no ha sido así.

—¿Tú no bailarás?

—Alguien debe quedarse contigo para que no te veas tan mal escondido aquí junto a esta buena columna de madera que finge de resguardo.

Steve rió, sus manos aferrándose a su cinturón de donde colgaba una pistola. Los nativos escondidos en el cañón solían atacar de improviso, más de un buen ciudadano de Timely ya había perdido caballos y ganado por ellos, entre las cosas menos graves. La situación por el río estaba escalando lentamente, pero el actual alcalde electo, un hombre llamado William Carlson a quien todavía no daban el nombramiento oficial, no tenía el talante para manejar con fuerza la resolución. El Sheriff Barnes prácticamente tenía que hacer todo, un peso que tampoco estaba ayudando a Bucky, pues más de una vez sus acciones estaban en contra de las conveniencias de Wilson Fisk. Todos esperaban que el alcalde, una vez electo, mediaría aquello y por fin habría una paz completa en el pueblo.

—Anda, sé que mueres por sacar a una de las bellas damas que están por allá, mirándonos desde hace un buen rato.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Steve?

—Claro, ¿quién no desearía una pieza con Anthony Stark?

—¿Nadie?

Las cuerdas rechinaron anunciando un baile más animado que hizo que todos se pusieran de pie, comenzando a bailar en círculos alrededor de la pareja. Tony aprovechó el momento para jalar de una mano al rubio quien quiso protestar, siendo empujando por el resto de los invitados que formaron una marea de rostros alegres, algunos rojizos ya por la bebida, chiflando y aplaudiendo mientras comenzaban a bailar como pudieran con el poco espacio que tuvieron en el centro del salón, alzando sus botellas o algunos pañuelos finos bordados para la ocasión. El herrero sonrió, mirando a su amigo cuya mano todavía no había soltado, sujetándola con fuerza entre sus dedos. Rogers le devolvió esa mirada, siendo más arrastrado que bailando en sí, usando su pulgar libre para rozar el dorso del castaño, quien se carcajeó, mirando hacia el techo decorado con ramilletes de flores y telas blancas.

—¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

—¡VIVAN!

—¡UN HURRA PARA ELLOS!

—¡HURRA! ¡HURRAAAA!

Contra todo pronóstico, Tony no bebió esa noche. Estuvo sobrio todo el tiempo, disfrutando de la boda y recibiendo una corona de flores por parte de la ahora Señora Barnes quien besó su mejilla en un gesto de reconocimiento por su esfuerzo para no caer en la tentación en su fiesta. Fue una boda sencilla pero alegre de la que todos hablaron los días siguientes, un tema bien diferente a las cosechas, la mina o los ataques de los nativos. El Pony Express llegó con una novedad que también sería el chisme de la semana, llegaba un hombre de la ciudad, un tal Ben Urich como corresponsal del periódico citadino que tendría una sucursal en Timely. Con él también llegaba el nombramiento formal del alcalde, firmado por el gobernador mismo. El periodista no llegó solo, con él venía la Señora Urich que de solo verla se notaba que estaba enferma, más eso no impidió demostrar su bondad al ser recibida tan cálidamente por las mujeres del pueblo.

—Nos estamos modernizando —canturreó Peter Parker al saber que tendrían alguien escribiendo un periódico.

—¿Moder… qué?

—Nada, Thompson.

—No me trates como a un tonto, Parker.

—Para nada… ¡hey, mira, el caballo del Señor Rogers!

Era algo curioso sino es que nadie realmente se había puesto a pensar en lo extraño que era tener un caballo sin nombre deambulando de aquí para allá en Timely, sin que algún buen hombre o mujer se hubiera detenido a pedir que se nombrara, si bien no existía un dueño formal con un papel que evidenciara la propiedad sobre aquel animal nómada y voluntarioso que prefería por sobre todas las cosas el hogar de Steve Rogers. También podía deberse al errático comportamiento del caballo, que aparecía en los lugares menos pensados si no estaba al lado del rubio. Con toda probabilidad, en más de una cabeza ya pasaba el pensamiento de que no era un equino común y corriente, quizá incluso era un espíritu del Valle de Doom materializándose para dar alguna lección a los hombres mortales que estaban desafiando las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Nadie en sí podía afirmar que pasaba con el caballo sin nombre salvo que a nadie hacia daño y a nadie molestaba.

La alegría traída por la fiesta y posteriormente la llegada de Bel Urich con su esposa para abrir el primer periódico de Timely se vio empañada con un ataque de los nativos a las minas. Fue en una mañana cuando los obreros se preparaban para entrar que los salvajes aparecieron montados en sus caballos, hablando en su lengua a los pobres hombres cuya ignorancia en el idioma no les pudo ayudar, asustados de verlos apuntarles con sus escopetas mientras hablaban rápidamente en un tono que demostraba lo muy ofendidos que estaban. El supervisor de la mina se les acercó con manos en alto en son de paz para tratar de calmarlos y entender qué era lo que deseaban de ellos. Uno de los nativos le disparó en el pecho, sin más, el resto de los obreros corrió por sus vidas y los más avispados tomaron sus pistolas para defenderse.

Aquella trifulca no duró mucho, los nativos se marcharon tan rápido como llegaron con varios heridos igual que los hombres del pueblo, quienes enviaron un muchachito a dar aviso del ataque. El Sheriff Barnes se encargó de que atendieran a los heridos, llamando un par de hombres -entre ellos Steve- para ir a donde los nativos. Natalia no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea, sentía que su esposo corría peligro y deseó acompañarle como en esos tiempos cuando se conocieron siendo ambos expertos en armas. Bucky se negó. Fue Tony quien se unió a la expedición para calmar los nervios de la pelirroja bajo la promesa de traerle vivo a su marido costara lo que costara. Con tales promesas y con tales riesgos, el grupo marchó al lugar donde ahora se encontraba la tribu, muy cerca de un pozo entre dos cañones. Les tomó un cuarto del día encontrarlos bajo el sol inclemente del valle minando sus voluntades.

—Esto es extraño, Steve.

—¿Qué sucede, Tony?

—Ellos nunca se habían acercado tanto ni habían estado tan furiosos.

—Fue una pena que nadie supiera su lengua.

—Muy conveniente.

—¿De qué hablas?

El herrero apretó una sonrisa, sacando una pequeña cantimplora de la que bebió. —Solo digo, pareciera que les hicieron algo que les hizo pensar que nosotros lo hicimos.

—Eso es más bien una historia muy arriesgada, Tony, ¿quién haría semejante cosa y de qué manera?

—Todo un misterio, debería preguntárselo a mi Visión.

—¿A quién?

—Oh, es mi máquina de juegos, ¿no la recuerdas?

—¿Le pusiste nombre a esa cosa?

—Cuando tiene nombre lo puedes sentir tuyo.

—Eso tiene sentido —sonrió Steve, acomodándose su sombrero y entrecerrando sus ojos al ver al frente el paisaje desértico y cobrizo— Recuerda tu promesa.

—Hey, hice las paces con Carol, puedo con esto.

—No es igual.

—Cuando se trata de hacer lo correcto, siempre es igual. Sé que me ayudarás con mi promesa.

—No habría otro camino para mí, se trata de Buck.

—¿Y yo? —sonrió coqueto el castaño.

Rogers solo rodó sus ojos, azuzando su caballo Liberty, dejando atrás a Tony quien hizo una mueca graciosa, guardando su cantimplora y acomodando su sombrero para acelerar el trote. Las tiendas de piel y paja se asomaron por entre las colinas con una hilera de sombras asomándose en lo alto de los cañones. Bucky había aprendido ya la lengua de los Cheyene, así que les llamó en voz alta para detener cualquier bala que intentara herirlos. Sobraba decir que tenía cierta amistad con ellos, producto de tantas visitas e intercambios cuyo objetivo era apaciguar las rencillas y lograr esa sana convivencia entre ellos y Timely. Steve y Tony ya estaban a su lado con sus armas listas que no hubo necesidad de quitarles el gatillo pues fueron bien recibidos, aunque recelosos.

La sospecha de Tony fue cierta, una noche un grupo de hombres blancos los habían atacado, matando sus caballos y prendiendo fuego a sus tiendas para darse a la fuga. Les habían robado cosas sin valor para ellos, un ataque aparentemente sin sentido que había dejado ofendida a la tribu, por ello sus guerreros habían ido a primera hora de la mañana para hacer justicia. Stark quedó pensativo ante la descripción de los atacantes, no conocía a nadie con esas señas en Timely, lo que le hizo pensar en caza recompensas o quizá matones a sueldo de otros pueblos. El nombre de Wilson Fisk se asoció de inmediato con el incidente, pero estaba atado de manos porque no había manera de poder relacionarlo sin evidencia clara. Bucky se disculpó con ellos, el jefe lo hizo por sus muertos, pidiéndole una vez más que los dejaran en paz, solo querían agua para sobrevivir.

—Lo hizo Fisk —gruñó Barnes cuando se alejaron.

—Muy pronto para acusar así, aunque seas el Sheriff, mi buen amigo —le calmó Steve, mirando de reojo a Tony.

—Por ley, no puede tener todo el control del agua si existen nativos en la zona. Si los extermina…

—No dudo que pudiera tener esas intenciones —intervino el herrero, chasqueando su lengua— La cuestión aquí es tener evidencias con que culparlo.

—Te pueden acusar de tener preferencia a los nativos, Buck.

—Como si me importara.

—Eres nuestro Sheriff, importa, eres la ley que todos tienen para no caer en las garras de Fisk.

—Gracias, Tony, por tus palabras. Y por acompañarnos.

—Hice una promesa.

James negó, sonriendo ligeramente. —Esa presa va a ser nuestra perdición a menos que hallemos otra forma de conseguir agua.

—¿Eso es un reto directo para mí?

—Señor Stark, usted es el ingenio americano.

—¿Escucharon eso? El Sheriff acaba de reconocer que soy genial.

Al regresar, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Wilson Fisk había "inaugurado" el periódico con el alcalde a su lado, regalando a Bel Urich una modesta casa donde vivir. No era necesario que el Sheriff estuviera ahí, pero de inmediato notaron la intención en aquel pequeño gesto desinteresado del empresario cuya sonrisa torva trajo escalofríos a Tony, prefiriendo ir a casa a descansar pues el sol y el viaje había terminado con la poca paciencia que tuviera para los asuntos sociales del pueblo. Había vuelto con James Barnes sano y salvo, era todo lo que importaba. Ya luego lidiaría, si era que tenía que hacerlo, con un periódico que seguramente no pararía de alabar todo movimiento que Fisk hiciera para ganarse la simpatía del pueblo cuando vinieran las siguientes elecciones. El alfeñique que tenían de alcalde estaba de adorno.

—Tony, ¿tienes algo más que hacer?

—Steve… realmente no.

—¿Por qué no pasas a mi casa a comer una buena hogaza de pan?

—¿Ya sabes hacer pan?

—Gracioso. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que será muy bueno acompañar ese pan con un vino, ya sabes, como Nuestro Señor Jesucristo.

—Tú no eres religioso.

—Pero tú sí y lo seré por ti, no te puedo dejar solo en semejante predicamento.

—Cuan considerado eres, Tony.

—¡Todo el tiempo!

—Caballeros —llamó Janet Van Dyne con una sonrisa— Me preguntaba si podrían hacerme el honor de estar en una mesa conmigo en mi salón.

—Jan, nadie en Timely despreciaría a la más hermosa de todas las mujeres.

—Adulador como siempre, Tony. ¿Cuento con ustedes?

—Steve me había tentado con un pan casero, pero una comida fina de las manos de una fina dama ha ganado la partida.

—Oh, lo siento, Steve.

—Lo ha dicho Tony —el rubio hizo una reverencia con su sombrero— Las damas primero.

Janet sonrió, sacando su abanico de tela que onduló en el aire, levantando apenas sus faldones para caminar rumbo al Saloon, ese negocio suyo donde muchos chismes y negocios de Timely se hacían. Ambos hombres estaban al tanto de que cuando ella los llamaba, era porque se hablarían de cosas serias que necesitaban discreción y un buen camuflaje. Un sitio lleno de gritos repentinos, música, baile con mujeres hermosas sirviendo entre las mesas era el lugar ideal para ello. Ahí estaban Hank Pym, Bruce Banner y el ministro Richards. Tony miró al rubio, quien tensó su mandíbula al ver ese grupo de hombres, en verdad algo malo sucedía para que incluso el ministro estuviera metido ahí. Janet los dejó, so pretexto de ir a traerles un buen plato de comida y bebida mientras charlaban.

—Oh, digan que pasa porque no podré con la angustia —comentó Tony apenas se empinó todo un trago de whisky que le sirvieron.

—Es sobre la mina —comenzó Richards.

—¿Le duele algo?

—Encontraron plata, al fin. Pero Wilson Fisk ya ha dicho que al ser su maquinaria y dinero del gobernador invertido en ella, se quedará con todo.

—Oh, oh…

—Carol ha comenzado una colecta de firmas en contra.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo.

—Tony, hay inventos tuyos en la mina. En tal caso puedes alegar que tienes parte de la plata —murmuró Bruce, acomodándose sus lentes.

—Fisk dirá que los apoyó, que dicho sea de paso puede decir que lo hizo.

—Si ese hombre se hace del trabajo de los obreros, Timely será su pueblo particular.

—Eso no lo podemos permitir, si le digo a Buck…

—No, Steve —le detuvo el ministro— Suficientes problemas son los que tiene el Sheriff con esos rumores esparcidos sobre su preferencia hacia los nativos.

—Qué lindo, todos van a la boda y comen hasta hartarse y luego hablan mal del anfitrión.

—¿En verdad Wilson Fisk puede hacerse de toda la plata extraída?

—Hasta mandó colocar un letrero —bufó Banner— "Minas Roxxon", las empresas del gobernador y, por ende, de Fisk.

—Joder —masculló Tony— La está declarando de su propiedad y casi apuesto que el alcalde le dará las escrituras el muy cobarde.

—Puede que Carol abra los ojos del pueblo.

—Reed, si no lo han hecho antes con la Guerra Civil, no lo harán ahora.

—A la gente no le va a importar si con ello tienen dinero en los bolsillos, con este clima y con los ataques de los salvajes poco o nada discutirán hasta donde tienen derechos —murmuró Hank, tallándose su nuca.

—¡Caballeros! —Wilson Fisk apareció, con Janet detrás haciendo señas que no pudo detenerlo a tiempo para avisarles— Me alegra encontrarlos reunidos a todos ustedes, precisamente a ustedes, todos buenos hombres de Timely cuya reputación es intachable hasta el momento.

—Me gustó lo último —sonrió Tony con tranquilidad— ¿En qué podemos servirle, Señor Fisk?

—Ma'am —el alto y obeso hombre se giró a Van Dyne— Por favor, tenga la gracia de complacer nuestros estómagos con lo mejor que este Saloon suyo tenga. Yo pagaré todo.

—… claro.

Janet miró al resto de la mesa con preocupación, volviendo sobre sus pasos para ir por sus platos y bebida. Wilson Fisk tomó una silla de otra mesa con esa manaza que tenía, levantándola en el aire antes de plantarla con fuerza entre las que ocupaban Richards, Banner, Pym, Rogers y Stark quienes intercambiaron una mirada ante el gesto que era obviamente provocativo, sin decir nada cuando se acomodó, dejando recargado contra la mesa su lujoso bastón. Con los codos apoyados sobre la madera, el alto y obeso hombre les examinó unos segundos, ofreciendo una cordial sonrisa de negocios para comenzar a hablar.

—Seré directo, no queremos perder más tiempo. La plata ha sido encontrada al fin en esa mina de mala muerte en donde he gastado mucho del dinero que el gobernador envió para salvar este pueblo.

—Como el esfuerzo de quienes abrieron paso a la plata —rebatió Steve sin poder contenerse.

—Usando mi maquinaria, que el Señor Stark aquí presente perfeccionó, con un sueldo que yo les he proveído.

—¿Para qué ha venido a decirnos eso, Señor Fisk? —preguntó con calma el ministro Richards.

—Todos ustedes, son gente de bien que el pueblo respeta y escucha. Mi propuesta es la siguiente, tengo todo el derecho bajo la ley de este hermoso país de reclamar la mina como mía puesto que ha sido la inversión de Roxxon la que hizo el milagro. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a negociar los beneficios de tan espléndido hallazgo a cambio de ser nombrado alcalde.

—En sus sueños —gruñó Pym, frunciendo su ceño— Eso le pertenece a un hombre de Timely no un rico que ha llegado a presumir sus dólares.

—¿Para qué eso? ¿Quieren un hombre como el Sheriff Barnes que prefiere proteger a esos salvajes que matan nuestro ganado y asesinan a nuestra gente por encima de alguien realmente interesado en sacar adelante este pueblo de mala muerte?

—Si es tan de mala muerte, puede dejarlo, Señor Fisk —Tony castañeó sus dientes.

—¿Creen que por haber ganado una medalla que el presidente les puso, Timely dejará de padecer hambruna o temer a los nativos? No señores, pongan los pies sobre la Tierra. Si no hacemos algo entre nosotros, esto será un infierno. Siendo alcalde, podré traer la modernidad y el progreso a este pueblo tan necesitado como olvidado.

—Y también sería su amo.

—Ministro Richards, por favor. Nadie está por encima de la ley. Ni siquiera yo.

—Afortunadamente.

—Ah, Madame Van Dyne llega justo a tiempo.

La conversación se detuvo mientras Janet dejaba los platos con cubiertos, las copas y las botellas con unas servilletas de tela sobre una canastita con panecillos recién horneados. Fisk se lo agradeció, esperando muy quieto a que ella volviera a desaparecer entre las mesas antes de continuar.

—Como decía, buen provecho caballeros.

El herrero tuvo ganas de levantarse, pero una mano discreta de Steve sujetándole por debajo de la mesa cortó su intención, apagando esa ira que le consumió, optando por servirse algo de vino que se bebió de golpe, atacando con su tenedor el estofado que les habían servido. Los demás le imitaron en un incómodo silencio que Wilson Fisk disfrutó, tomando un panecillo que mordió cual tiburón, alabando la buena cocina del Saloon Van Dyne, comentario que le ganó una mirada recelosa de parte de Hank Pym. Terminaron la comida de esa manera, tan tensa con el resto de los comensales observándoles entre murmullos. Fisk se marchó, dejando los billetes a Jan por todo el servicio con una gran sonrisa. Tony maldijo para sus adentros, pidiendo otra botella para olvidar que un estúpido y ambicioso hombre acababa de humillarlos.


	4. Parte Tres: 1868

**UN CABALLO SIN NOMBRE**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel, Secret Wars 1872.

_Parejas_: Stony, Winterwidow, principalmente.

_Derechos_: que buena broma.

_Advertencias_: pues más de lo que ya trae 1872 no se puede decir, mucho angst, muchas lágrimas, las ganas locas de esta minina de hacer por fin algo sobre este universo.

* * *

DE CUANDO LAS COSAS DEJARON DE TENER SENTIDO

* * *

_Parte Tres. 1868_

* * *

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si le dices a sentir que te mueres, pero no te mueres, sí, me siento mejor.

Steve negó, haciendo círculos en la espalda de Tony, ambos a un lado del camino que volvía de las Minas Roxxon que habían ido a visitar en vísperas de Pascuas para inspeccionar si acaso podría ser un buen lugar para esconder los huevos que los pequeños de Timely podrían buscar luego del servicio dominical del ministro Richards. El herrero tenía una fuerte resaca por la cual el sol de aquellas tierras no mostraba ninguna clemencia, provocándole casi un síncope al pobre hombre quien había tenido que bajarse del caballo para vomitar. Sabía que no debía beber, el rubio ya le había arrebatado más de una docena de botellas y él mismo se había hecho la promesa frente al espejo de no tener más momentos de debilidad. Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra el hacerlo. Las pesadillas no se iban, como tampoco los remordimientos o los problemas que lentamente iban haciéndose mayores en su amado pueblo perdido en el desierto.

—Apartaré dos pasajes la próxima vez que Madame venga.

—¿A dónde piensas llevarme, Steve?

—Con el doctor.

—Para eso está Bruce.

—Alguien que te ayude con tu problema, Tony.

—Tú puedes ayudarme con mi problema.

—No quieres escucharme.

—Otra vez con ese cuento —el castaño se irguió, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse su boca— Ya te lo dije, estoy saliendo de ello.

—Esto no parece nada a que estés dejando la bebida.

—No voy a morirme si eso te preocupa, el Señor que está sentado allá arriba en una nube me tiene mala fe y no me permitirá irme al Infierno tan pronto. No sea que conquiste a Satanás y haga del lugar un segundo Paraíso.

—Tony, no blasfemes.

Este le dedicó una mirada, guardando su pañuelo de vuelta en su bolsillo y señalando a los caballos que pastaban esperando por ellos.

—Vamos, tenemos que decirles a las bellas damas de Timely que la mina está bien para decorarla como a sus delantales.

—Sube a mi caballo, no te dejaré montar solo.

—Steve…

—Aun estás pálido, no me hagas subirte como un costal de patatas.

—Creo que ser amigo del Sheriff te ha hecho insolente.

—Voy a contar, Tony. Uno…

—¡Ya! Por todos los cactus del Valle de Doom, cuando quieres ser insoportable, no hay nada que te detenga, irlandés.

Lo cierto fue que Stark agradeció el gesto porque no se sentía muy seguro de poder mantenerse equilibrado por sí mismo sobre la montura de su Duque de York, que pareció opinar lo mismo que Steve. Liberty le miró de refilón, bufando como la yegua orgullosa que era mientras subía a su espalda, esperando a que el rubio hiciera lo mismo, quedando tras él con sus brazos rodeándolo en un capullo protector para evitar que tuviera una nueva insolación o se desmayara por falta de líquidos.

—Eres todo un caballero, Steve.

—Se llaman modales, Tony.

—¿Me cantarás algo?

—¿Qué?

—Necesito concentrarme en algo más que no sea mi estómago jugando a rodar por los altos cañones del valle. Puedo contentarme con cualquier canción.

—Lo dices en serio.

—Yo siempre hablo en serio, solo que no me crees la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Me pregunto por qué será.

—Steve, mi canción —Tony se recargó contra un hombro del rubio, acomodándose para escucharle.

Rogers le miró con ojos entrecerrados, casi a punto de botarlo de su hombro con un empellón del mismo, pero al verlo tan cansado, pálido y desanimado prefirió darle gusto. El castaño había estado peleando abiertamente con Wilson Fisk, gastando el dinero que no se multiplicaba tan rápido como lo desperdiciaba en salvar lo que quedaba de Timely para que no terminara siendo propiedad de ese codicioso hombre. Asegurándose de que las riendas del caballo de Tony estuvieran bien atadas a su montura, el rubio se quedó pensando en alguna melodía que no trajera malos recuerdos en Stark, sobre todo de la guerra. Sonrió al encontrar una, retomando ese palillo de madera con el que solía jugar entre sus labios cuando cantaba si es que no estaba usando su armónica. Steve tosió ligeramente, aclarando su garganta y comenzó a cantar una vieja letra de tierras irlandesas.

_As I was a-walking one morning in May  
I saw a young couple in love did the stray  
and the first one was a pretty maid so sweet and so fair  
And the second one was a soldier and a brave grenadier. _

_And they kissed so sweet and comforting  
as they clung to each other  
They went arm in down the road  
like sister and brother.  
They went arm in down the road  
'till they came to a stream,  
Then they both sat down together love  
to hear the nightingale sing._

_Then out of his knapsack, he drew a fine fiddle  
And he played her such a merry tune that you ever did hear,  
yes, he played her such a merry tune that the valleys did ring  
and they both say down together love to hear the nightingales sing. _

_And they kissed so sweet and comforting  
as they clung to each other  
They went arm in down the road  
like sister and brother.  
They went arm in down the road  
'till they came to a stream,  
Then they both sat down together love  
to hear the nightingale sing._

_O come, said the soldier, 'tis time to give o'er  
O no, said the maiden, please play one tune more.  
I do like your playing, and the touching of the long string  
And to see the pretty flowers grow, hear the nightingale sing. _

_And they kissed so sweet and comforting  
as they clung to each other  
They went arm in down the road  
like sister and brother.  
They went arm in down the road  
'till they came to a stream,  
Then they both sat down together love  
to hear the nightingale sing._

Anthony sonrió apenas, ladeando su rostro hacia el del rubio, sin levantar sus párpados para mirarle, simplemente escuchando esa voz ronca canturrear para él con el trote suave de Liberty que calmó su cuerpo y su estómago, sintiéndose mejor.

_Now I'm going to India, for seven long years  
Drinking wines and strong whiskey instead of strong beers  
But if I ever return again, it will be in the spring  
Then we'll both sit down together, love, and hear the nightingale sing. _

_And they kissed so sweet and comforting  
as they clung to each other  
They went arm in down the road  
like sister and brother.  
They went arm in down the road  
'till they came to a stream,  
Then they both sat down together love  
to hear the nightingale sing._

_Now, said the fair maid, come, soldier, marry me.  
Oh no, said the soldier, how ever can that be?  
For I've a nice little wife at home in my own count-e-ry  
And she is the smartest little woman that your eyes ever see. _

_And they kissed so sweet and comforting  
as they clung to each other  
They went arm in down the road  
like sister and brother.  
They went arm in down the road  
'till they came to a stream,  
Then they both sat down together love  
to hear the nightingale sing_.

—Es una canción muy peculiar —murmuró el castaño cuando terminó.

—Irlandesa.

—Como todo tú.

—Hay que compensar con tanta altanería neoyorkina.

—Oh, vamos, soy más de Timely.

—Seguiría siendo altanería americana.

Tony rió. —Gracias, Steve. No tenías que hacer todo esto.

—Me importas.

El herrero suspiró sin responder, esas frases hacían que algo en él burbujeara como el mejor champán traída de Europa al ser servida, y no estaba seguro de que el rubio estuviera en la misma sintonía que él. Steve era muy amable, porque era educado como era fiel a seguir la ley al pie de la letra, lo que incluía ser un buen cristiano con un ebrio maleducado como Tony. Tan solo era eso, se dijo a sí mismo con la vista en las patas de Liberty levantando polvo mientras trotaba de regreso a Timely con un paso suave para no tentar a su estómago. La sensación de tener los brazos del irlandés alrededor suyo tenían también su efecto tranquilizador, como si hicieran una muralla donde las pesadillas, los remordimientos, cansancios y otros demonios Stark no pudieran entrar.

—Tony, mira quién viene.

—¿Eh?

Anthony ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido con aquellas meditaciones cuando Steve le habló al oído, señalando hacia su costado derecho. Sobre una colina estaba ese caballo cimarrón, sacudiendo su cola mientras les observaba sin moverse.

—Esa cosa ya me da miedo.

—No es una cosa, Tony, solo es un caballo sin nombre.

—Pues le bautizo como demonio.

—Tony, no.

—No se te ocurra subirme a él, Steve Rogers, porque te retiraré mi amistad para siempre.

—Liberty ya se ha acostumbrado a tu peso, es una yegua celosa.

—Si fuera tu esposa, me habría puesto veneno en la sopa.

—Tony…

—¿De quién rayos será ese animal tan necio?

—¿Hablamos del cimarrón, cierto?

Tony levantó su mirada con ojos entrecerrados hacia el rubio, quien soltó una carcajada que fue para el herrero como un rayo de sol calentando su cuerpo frío pese al clima y su resaca. Siguieron su camino, ignorando al caballo que los siguió muy de cerca, solamente de vez en cuando deteniéndose a masticar un poco de la hierba seca de los arbustos que encontraron. Bruce Banner les fue a encontrar, con un rostro descompuesto y pálido que se unió a sus gestos nerviosos al explicarles por qué había ido a buscarlos así.

—Bucky está peleando frente a su oficina. Con hombres de Fisk.

Steve ni siquiera reclamó al castaño que bajara de su caballo para montar a Duque de York y los tres salir a todo galope para detener la pelea que ya estaba siendo cada vez más acalorada. Carol, Natalia, Murdock y otros estaban tratando de mediar sin mucho resultado. Un grandulón al servicio de Fisk había insultado abiertamente al Sheriff Barnes, diciéndole que prefería la muerte de Timely antes que tocar un solo cabello de los Cheyene. Y a eso se sumó que se notaba ya su inclinación por personas que no eran del pueblo al haberse casado con una extranjera. James simplemente no pudo contenerse más, saliendo de su oficina para romperle los dientes al bravucón. Toda una estrategia de Wilson Fisk para hacer quedar mal a Bucky, como lo pensó Tony al verlo a lo lejos con su sonrisa descarada. Ben Urich no estaba muy lejos, tomando nota de lo sucedido.

—¡Bucky! —el rubio se abrió paso entre la maraña de brazos y patadas de uno y otro bando— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—¡No van a insultar a mi esposa!

Con un par de puños, Rogers quitó al bravucón que iniciara la pelea y otro más que se le había unido, sujetando a su amigo por el cuello de su camisa, sacudiéndolo para hacerlo entrar en sí.

—Eso es lo que Fisk quiere —siseó, mirándole fijamente— No le des la oportunidad de dominarte o todo estará perdido.

Barnes gruñó, sus manos sobre las del rubio con la intención de quitárselas. Luego de un par de segundos de una guerra de miradas, el Sheriff recobró la calma. Al verlo de vuelta en sus cabales, Steve asintió, soltándole, pero quedándose a su lado por si acaso alguien intentaba provocarlo.

—Voy a estar cuidando lo que dices, Turk —habló James con calma— No olvides que además de ser el Sheriff soy un esposo que no permite insultos a su mujer.

—Bueno, ya hay demasiado polvo —el herrero miró a todos— Es tiempo de ir a sacudirse y olvidarse de esto, señores.

—Esto lo hace Fisk porque ya han comenzado los rumores sobre la presa —comentó Carol cuando se quedaron solos en la calle.

—¿Qué rumores? —Steve frunció su ceño.

—Dicen que Roxxon fue quien puso dinamita en el camino de los Cheyene para que no interrumpieran los trabajos de la presa… al desviar el río desde la montaña.

—Oh, vaya —Tony chasqueó su lengua— ¿Por qué no me extraña?

—Pero son rumores y no podemos hacer nada con ellos —Bucky bufó, sacudiéndose sus ropas— Gracias, Steve. Había perdido la cabeza.

—De suerte que la tienes bien pegada al cuerpo, no es nada. Vete con cuidado.

—¡Urich! ¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó Stark, mirando al cronista oficial del pueblo.

—Y-Ya me iba.

—¿Cómo estás, Tony?

—Tengo muchísima hambre, Señora Barnes, ¿puede invitarnos a comer?

—Luego de haber defendido a mi esposo, no podría hacer menos. Vengan, caballeros.

Sopa caliente, carne en salsa acompañada de pan del día terminó por calmar su rabia. Steve y Tony se dieron cuenta que el problema no solo era que el Sheriff fuese lo suficientemente justo para defender a quienes no tenían palabra en Timely como lo eran los Cheyene, se trataba de que estaba quejándose abiertamente del proyecto más reciente de Wilson Fisk: un casino.

—¿Para qué carajos queremos un casino si la gente apenas tiene dinero?

—Endeudarlos —el herrero negó, cruzado de brazos— Los juegos son peligrosos, hacen que los hombres pierdan la cabeza e hipotequen hasta sus granjas con tal de seguir apostando.

—Si endeuda a todos, Timely le pertenecerá a Fisk y no habrá alguien que le haga frente cuando ataque abiertamente a los Cheyene.

—Barnes, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué pasa, Stark?

—¿Por qué defiendes tanto a los Cheyene?

El Sheriff arqueó una ceja, mirando a su amigo quien se encogió de hombros. Natalia también le observó, en espera de su respuesta.

—Turk no habló de más, es cierto que los protejo sin colocarlos encima de ningún ciudadano de Timely, sino como iguales. ¿Has visto algún Cheyene aquí, Stark? Saben que de presentarse les dispararían sin siquiera preguntar el motivo de su presencia. Ellos necesitaban del río Kirby para mantener a su tribu en tiempos de sequía, Roxxon simplemente ordenó cortar su afluente y dirigir todo a la mina.

—Ah, pero todos somos iguales, dicen los políticos. No hay peor mentiroso que aquel que predica la igualdad.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Buck? —Steve se inclinó apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

—Porque he estado siguiendo los movimientos de la gente de Fisk.

—¡Dijiste que ya no harías eso! —Nat reclamó, frunciendo su ceño— Me lo prometiste, James.

—¿Qué clase de Sheriff voy a ser si no detengo la maldad?

—Uno muerto —murmuro Tony, recibiendo una mirada poco amistosa— El Señor Stacy me ha preguntado si puede ayudarte, es un hombre muy justo, Barnes. Tienes que rodearte de buenos hombres que te sigan hasta el trono de Lucifer en el infierno si vas a darle pelea a Fisk. Si me permites una opinión en apoyo al descanso de tu esposa, nombra a Steve como tu Sheriff adjunto, y a Stacy como el alguacil. Tres idiotas son más difíciles de quitar de en medio que uno.

—No es una mala idea.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer cosas solo, James —la pelirroja apretó la mano del Sheriff— Sé que no quieres involucrar a nadie para que Fisk no tome represalias. Pero te llevas la peor parte.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos los nombramientos —Stark levantó su vaso— Por los nuevos cuerpos de la ley, que nos ayuden en tan precaria situación.

Al día siguiente el _Timely Bulletin_ contaría sobre aquella trifulca señalando como provocadores a los hombres de Fisk, algo que naturalmente no iba a agradarle al millonario porque influía en su reputación más o menos ganada en el pueblo. Tony estaba satisfecho, riendo con sus pies sobre una mesa de trabajo, su mandil de trabajo sucio por sus últimos deberes y un vaso de whisky a medio terminar. Cerró el pequeño periódico con cierta satisfacción, a punto de tomar otro trago hasta que notó por la ventana más próxima una figura que ya comenzaba a ser conocida por él.

—De nuevo tú.

El herrero se levantó, saliendo de su taller para rodearlo e ir tras el caballo cimarrón que pastaba. Apenas vio al castaño, relinchó un poco, sacudiendo su cabeza de forma juguetona antes de comenzar a trotar por el pequeño pasillo que se hacía entre el taller de Industrias Stark y la Funeraria de Drumm&Drumm, pero sin marcharse del todo. Tony supuso que esperaba que fuese tras él, así que no lo decepcionó, sobándose su bigote al pensar que estaba cayendo en un juego improvisado por un caballo salvaje que hacía su voluntad en Timely sin que el mismísimo Wilson Fisk pudiera hacer algo. Quizá era el más libre de todos, si lo pensaba bien.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Aquel caballo se detuvo como si le escuchara, trotando a él para empujarle con su hocico y echar a correr más lejos, retirándose del centro del pueblo hacia la zona de las granjas por donde estaba el hogar de Steve Rogers. Se detuvo, girando su cuello para verle. El castaño rio, pasando una mano por sus cabellos medio peinados.

—No estoy ebrio, de eso estoy seguro.

Dio unos pasos, dubitativo hacia el caballo que volvió a repetir aquel gesto de empujarle con su hocico y echar a correr, como si esperara que lo persiguiera. Tony no tenía nada que perder ni y tampoco mucho qué hacer más que beber su whisky, así que fue tras él. De pronto, ya había salido del centro de Timely correteando al cimarrón que relinchaba de gusto, nunca alejándose demasiado de modo que no pudiera atraparlo luego. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el herrero estaba jugando con el animal en un campo silvestre, huyendo del toque de su hocico y luego yendo tras él cuando era su turno. No se percató que aquella risa suya había atraído a alguien más, un rubio que salía de su casa luego de un baño fresco.

Steve arqueó una ceja, secándose las últimas gotas de su rostro y cabellos mientras observaba aquel extraño juego. Con solo su pantalón y botas puestas, dejó la toalla sobre una silla mecedora para unirse a la persecución. Ahora eran dos hombres maduros carcajeándose al huir de un caballo cimarrón o poniéndose de acuerdo para atraparlo. El rubio tendría que tomar otro baño al caer, rodar o embarrarse de la grasa del mandil de Tony cuando chocaron entre sí por mala coordinación, cayendo al suelo abrazados en lugar de estar sujetado los costados de un astuto caballo que lanzaba coces en gesto de victoria al no ser presa de un fuerte soldado y una mente maestra.

—¿Estás bien? —rio Steve, mirando al castaño tumbado a su lado sin aliento.

—Joder, sí… hacia tanto que no me divertía así.

—Ni yo.

—Te he ensuciado —Tony miró el pecho bien formado de Rogers con líneas de grasa que resbalaban por el sudor.

—Bueno, mírate tú —la risa del rubio siguió al señalar una mejilla del herrero llena de polvo con grasa.

—Ou, endemoniado animal. Tenemos que atraparlo, Steve, no puede ser que dos hombres no puedan encajonar ese caballo.

—¿Una vez más? —Steve se puso de pie, ofreciendo una mano al castaño para levantarse.

Ese juego les tomó otra hora por lo menos, hasta que se dieron por vencidos con el caballo prácticamente riéndose entre relinchos mientras ellos tenían hasta pasto seco en el cabello. Steve negó, dándose por vencido y ofreciendo a Stark su baño para asearse en vista de que habían terminado peor que antes. Había todavía agua caliente, aunque solamente para llenar la tina una vez, por lo que decidieron no desaprovechar y tomar el baño juntos luego de que el rubio hiciera una broma sobre el inexistente pudor de Tony.

—Me alegra tanto escucharte reír, Tony —habló Rogers cuando estuvieron dentro de la tina con el humo ascendiendo al techo, ambos tallándose toda la mugre y grasa.

—Siempre río.

—No, no lo habías hecho así. Como ahora, no.

El herrero alzó ambas cejas observándole, sus rodillas prácticamente se rozaban pues la tina, aunque larga no estaba hecha para dos adultos altos.

—Tampoco te había visto divertirte así. Ni en la boda de Barnes estuviste tan relajado. Es culpa de ese de ahí.

—¿Eh?

Steve se giró lo suficiente para ver la cabeza del caballo colarse por la ventanita de su baño, relinchando y sacudiendo su cola. Mientras el rubio amonestaba al animal por razones que a Tony se le antojaron de lo más idiotas, sus ojos no desperdiciaron el momento de ver aquel cuerpo bien formado por la guerra y ahora los trabajos físicos. La espuma no era tanta, así que bajó aún más su vista hasta la entrepierna de Rogers, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente al pensar que estaba mirando detenidamente el miembro de otro hombre, de su mejor amigo para ser más exactos y no estaba sintiéndose ni remotamente culpable por ello. El caballo se marchó, dando trotes y saltos burlones, momento en que Steve se giró.

—Comienzo a creer lo que dicen las mujeres del pueblo.

—¿Qué dicen? —el castaño miraba sus brazos que tallaba muy atento, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado haciendo eso.

—Hablan de que el caballo es el espíritu de Timely.

—¿Qué? —Tony se volvió, riendo un poco— Oh, vamos…

—Bueno, es lo que dicen. Por eso nadie puede domarlo.

—Entonces, explícame qué significa que esté contigo la mayor parte del tiempo y seas el único al que, digamos, obedece sin necesidad de látigo o riendas.

—No lo sé, Tony —Steve se encogió de hombros— Míranos, tomando un baño juntos luego de haber jugado con él como dos mocosos.

—¿Te arrepientes de ello?

—Nunca.

Ambos se sonrieron, quedándose así por unos segundos antes de que Tony dijera que el agua se enfriaba y eso era malo para su salud. Una broma que sacó una risita del rubio, a quien dejó en la tina cuando salió, tomando una toalla con presteza para cubrir su desnudez. No era que en la guerra hubiera evadido los baños comunes, sin embargo, la presencia de Rogers lo cambiaba todo. El castaño salió a ver sus ropas que había lavado, dejándolas tendidas no lejos de ahí.

—¿Qué carajos…? ¡STEVE!

Este salió aprisa, tomando la toalla que enredó alrededor de sus caderas al tiempo que corría a verle. Una mano airada del herrero señaló hacia el caballo cimarrón ondeando al viento sus ropas que llevaba muy lejos con su hocico.

—¡Mira lo que hizo tu caballo!

Rogers abrió sus ojos, estupefacto por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír hasta las lágrimas. Tony entrecerró sus ojos, empujándole ofendido.

—¿Cómo rayos voy a volver a mi casa? ¿En cueros?

—Te prestaré ropa mía.

—Esto es una injuria, Steve. Tu ropa sigue tendida, pero la mía ahora es parte del paisaje desértico del Valle de Doom.

—Sin duda alguna, tus interiores atorados entre rocas harán más colorida la escena.

—¡Steve Rogers!

Forcejearon en juego, riendo y después volviendo dentro cuando Tony estornudó. Aun maldiciendo al caballo cimarrón que ya había desaparecido de su vista, recibió de manos del rubio un juego de ropas que claramente iban a quedarle grandes. No había remedio. Peor sería escuchar a Carol quejarse sobre su escándalo si regresaba en pelotas a su taller.

—Haré algo de comer mientras terminas de vestirte.

—Gracias, milord.

Tony acarició las ropas cuando terminó, olfateando el aroma de Rogers pese a estar limpias. El hecho de usar la misma camisa que le había visto, esos pantalones… Afortunadamente el caballo le había dejado sus botas o también hubiera tenido que pedir prestado. Igual el mandil aun húmedo y que sirvió de pretexto para el rubio de quedarse hasta que se secara, alargando su estancia luego de la cena. Había pasado todo el día prácticamente sin beber y eso era el mayor logro de todos.

—¿Qué huele tan bien? ¿Acaso eres tú, Steve?

—Tal vez —este le siguió el juego, sirviendo los platos— Anda, la cena está servida —los ojos de Steve recorrieron su figura —No te ves tan mal. Hasta pareces de Timely.

—Ja.

—Buen provecho, Tony. Y gracias por este día.

—Pues gracias al tonto caballo.

—Ambos.

Mientras ellos brindaban por un extraño día jugando con un caballo cimarrón, los hombres de Fisk hacían una visita a la casa de Benjamin Urich, sacando a su esposa Doris de ahí a una fogata cercana que habían prendido. Frente al cronista de Timely, atado de pies y manos luego de golpearlo, quemarían una parte del rostro de la mujer como el único aviso de que no le estaba permitido hablar mal sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con Wilson Fisk.

No sin terminar muerto.


	5. Parte Cuatro: 1869

**UN CABALLO SIN NOMBRE**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel, Secret Wars 1872.

_Parejas_: Stony, Winterwidow, principalmente.

_Derechos_: que buena broma.

_Advertencias_: pues más de lo que ya trae 1872 no se puede decir, mucho angst, muchas lágrimas, las ganas locas de esta minina de hacer por fin algo sobre este universo.

* * *

DE CUANDO LAS COSAS DEJARON DE TENER SENTIDO

_Parte Cuatro. 1869_

* * *

Timely parecía más Timely conforme pasaban los años, todavía estaba fresca la Guerra Civil con sus consabidos pensamientos de ambas partes. Ya habían celebrado Día de Acción de Gracias, Pascuas, Navidad e incluso el aniversario del pueblo, lo que daba a sus habitantes un sentido de pertenencia en ese lugar perdido en el Valle de Doom. Ese año, luego de las Pascuas, los ciudadanos de Timely se despertó con una novedad: todo ese material de construcción para la creación del Casino. El Juez Nelson había aceptado los contratos y el alcalde los permisos. Aparentemente, sería el inicio de la gran prosperidad y modernidad que todos estaban esperando junto con esa promesa cada vez más difusa similar que las minas de plata también habían dado, pero que no se veía realizarse.

—Dice que dará trabajo, ¿a quién? —se quejó Tony, masticando un trocito de madera— Esto no es Washington.

—Dudo que en Washington aceptaran un casino —comentó Steve, con manos sujetas a la hebilla de su cinturón.

—La envidia es un pecado —comentó uno de los hombres de Fisk que llevaba una caja de herramientas, sudando al calor de la mañana.

—También la avaricia.

—Tony.

—Lo siento, Steve. Olvidaba que este buen hombre ni tiene consciencia.

—Esto lo sabrá el Señor Fisk —amenazó el hombre.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —el alguacil Stacy llegó, poniendo orden a lo que parecía ser el inicio de una pelea— Tú, te están esperando en esa construcción. Yo me llevaré a estos hombres para amonestarlos.

—Pf.

Steve y Tony se marcharon con Stacy, dejando aquel proyecto de casino en las manos de los trabajadores de Fisk. Más de un tonto pensaba que ese lugar traería más prosperidad que la propia mina de Roxxon, olvidando por completo donde estaban parados.

—Fisk se ha vuelto más agresivo con sus ataques, igual que sus hombres —comentó Stacy, quitándose su sombrero para limpiarse el sudor con un pañuelo— Sin el apoyo del juez ni del gobernador, estamos bien fritos como un huevo cociéndose bajo este sol.

—Agradable comparación —murmuró el castaño, buscando en el bolsillo interior de su saco una botella, deteniéndose a la mirada de Steve— ¿Qué hay sobre el río y la presa?

—Un gran problema. Yo no sé Cheyene, el Sheriff Barnes me ha dicho que los nativos exigen que se libere una parte del río para proveerles de agua. Han empezado unas escaramuzas nocturnas de ellos para robarse algo de líquido. Vamos que los entiendo, pero ¿cómo justificar el hurto a los ojos de los demás en Timely?

—No cuando Fisk los tiene atrapados entre sus manos —gruñó Steve, negando apenas.

—¡Señor Rogers! ¡Señor Sheriff Adjunto Rogers! —llamó Peter Parker, llegando a ellos entre jadeos y empapado de sudor por su carrera— ¡El caballo, señor!

—¿El caballo?

—Fisk ha ordenado que lo atrapen y le den de latigazos de ser necesario para domesticarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —corearon los tres hombres, siguiendo al muchacho hacia donde el barullo comenzaba.

Estaban detrás del Salón de Veteranos, con un círculo de gente cada vez más numeroso que miraba a cinco fornidos hombres rodeando al caballo cimarrón que relinchaba y lanzaba de coces conforme aquel círculo se iba cerrando a su alrededor. Llevaban látigos y cuerdas con nudos listos para amarrarlo, tumbarlo si se ponía demasiado violento ante sus órdenes. Fisk observaba complacido, bien cuidado del sol por un paraguas que uno de sus sirvientes sostenía con mucho esfuerzo al ser tan alto. Steve se abrió paso, observando la desesperación del animal por querer salir de ahí.

—¡Fisk! ¡Déjalo ir! ¿Es que no has aprendido? Este caballo no quiere ser domesticado.

—Timely necesita bestias de carga, no mascotas de lujo, Señor Rogers —replicó aquel, entrecerrando sus ojos— No tendremos parásitos viviendo del buen trabajo de los ciudadanos de Timely sin que den algo a cambio.

Hubo algunas exclamaciones de apoyo, otros murmullos. Tony aprovechó que Steve discutía para sacar esa botella de whisky y darle un buen trago, guardándola de vuelta en su bolsillo antes de abrirse paso buscando alcanzar al rubio. Uno de los fortachones alcanzó a lanzar su soga alrededor del cuello del caballo salvaje, llamando la atención de los otros cuatro que se animaron a acercarse. Otro más desenrolló su látigo que cayó sobre el lomo del equino, haciéndolo relinchar en dolor. Steve jadeó, empujando esos hombres para liberarlo.

—¡Suéltenlo!

—¡No intervenga, Señor Rogers! Pagaré los gastos necesarios de ser preciso para llamarme dueño de este animal.

—¡Este caballo es libre!

Tony apretó sus labios sin saber qué decir, la situación estaba escalando y no prometía un buen desenlace. Bucky apareció con Stacy quien había ido a buscarle, metiéndose en el forcejeo entre esos hombres fornidos para ayudar a su amigo. El caballo lanzó más coces, sacudiéndose con fuerza cuando otro latigazo le dio en sus cuartos traseros. Su siguiente relincho hizo que el herrero también se involucrara, indignado ya al ver las marcas de semejante trato sobre su pelaje. Todos los demás estaban quietos en sus lugares, mirando con temor lo que sucedía, algunos querían defender al caballo, pero tuvieron miedo de Fisk. El hombre tiró a un lado su bastón fino, entrando a lo que era ya una pelea entre sogas, látigos y relinchos del caballo.

—¡Es mío!

—¡Nunca! —jadeó Tony.

—¡El caballo es del pueblo y el pueblo es libre! —reclamó James.

—¡EN EL NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR, DETÉNGANSE YA! —el ministro Richards llegó, viendo aquel grupo que se movía alrededor del caballo— ¡SEÑOR FISK!

Una mano de este golpeó el hocico del caballo, tumbándolo al suelo. Barnes vio rojo. Se lanzó contra Fisk dándole un puñetazo directo en su nariz con toda la rabia que ya traía contenida. Fisk no esperó semejante reacción, cayendo de espaldas sobre el pasto y algo de lodo pesadamente. Se hizo un silencio extraño, entre la admiración mezclada con el terror de saber que algo muy malo vendría a continuación.

—¡ . ! —sentenció entre jadeos roncos el Sheriff.

Bucky lo dijo con tanta fuerza, que los hombres de Fisk aflojaron las sogas, permitiendo que el animal se zafara al brincar y ponerse de pie. Sacudió sus crines, mirando a Steve quien asintió, huyendo de ahí sin que nadie hiciera nada por detenerlo. El sirviente que sostenía el paraguas lo dejó para ir corriendo a auxiliar a su pesado amo, igual que los fortachones. Aquel blanquísimo traje que era ya una característica de Fisk estaba arruinado, lleno de manchones verdes con lodo combinado con la sangre que había brotado de su nariz. Wilson Fisk al fin se puso de pie, mirando con profunda rabia al Sheriff. Steve se colocó al lado de James, igual que Tony. Stacy, Peter Parker, incluso varias mujeres entre ellas Carol, hicieron fila junto a Bucky.

—El caballo es libre —repitió este.

—Lo que ha dicho el Sheriff es cierto —habló Matthew Murdock— Nadie trajo ese caballo, ni tampoco nadie ha podido domesticarlo para llamarlo suyo. Si no tiene un certificado donde compruebe que usted trajo a Timely un caballo cimarrón, Señor Fisk, me temo que la ley no le permitirá reclamar algo que pertenece al Valle de Doom. ¿O piensa llamarse dueño del valle?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Fisk mascullara algo que no se alcanzó a escuchar, empujando a su sirviente a quien le gritó por la ausencia del paraguas, marchándose de ahí. El alguacil Stacy despejó el lugar, ahuyentando al resto de los testigos. Barnes jadeó, sacudiendo su mano cuyos nudillos estaban amoratados por haber roto la nariz de Fisk.

—Qué buen izquierdazo, Sheriff.

—Gracias, Stark.

—Eso fue además de muy peligroso, estúpido —amonestó Steve— Pero gracias por defender al caballo.

—Es libre. Peleamos tanto por eso, ¿no?

—Vaya que sí —el herrero suspiró, girándose al ministro— Richards, dime que puedes excomulgar a ese Fisk.

—Me temo que te decepcionaré, Tony —sonrió Reed— Anhelar un caballo no es motivo para exiliarlo de nuestra iglesia.

—Dios es un hipócrita.

—Tony, no blasfemes —Steve palmeó su espalda— Bucky, ten cuidado. Fisk no se quedará sin su venganza.

—No tengo miedo.

—Hey —llamó no muy lejos Janet Van Dyne— Caballeros, la casa invita los tragos.

Natalia les alcanzó en el Saloon Van Dyne, maldiciendo en ruso mientras curaba los raspones y moretones de su esposo a quien luego besó por haber peleado por un caballo. El grupo comió con un buen vino que Janet les obsequió, uniéndose a su mesa después de cerrar cuando se quedaron tarde platicando sobre el incidente. No les cupo duda alguna que había sido una intentona por empujar los ánimos de los habitantes de Timely a su favor, dejando ver a Barnes como el hombre que no estaba haciendo su trabajo. Pronto serían las siguientes elecciones para alcalde del pueblo y Wilson Fisk era un nombre que estaba repitiéndose en boca de todos, para amargura de aquel pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres que aun creían en la bondad de la ley.

—¡Señor Stark! —Peter entró por una ventana abierta, ondeando un periódico.

—Por el Dios que no ve nada en las alturas, ¿cómo le haces para colarte en donde no debes, Peter?

—¡Mire! ¡Lea esto!

Con un suspiro, Tony extendió el Timely Bulletin de la tarde. Todos los rostros que alcanzaron a leer los titulares se quedaron muy serios. Hablaba del incidente sobre el caballo, pero lejos de ser una crónica imparcial que dejara en claro los hechos, más bien parecía que alababa las acciones de los hombres de Fisk y dejaba en entredicho la credibilidad del Sheriff Barnes.

—Maldito Urich, voy a ir a visitarle.

—Nat, no.

—Pero, cariño.

James negó, palmeando su mano que besó por el dorso. —Es libre de escribir lo que le plazca.

—¡Pero está difamándote!

—Eso es cierto —intervino Steve, leyendo más de la noticia.

—No entiendo, ese hombre parecía bueno —el herrero se rascó su barba— Es algo que no tiene sentido, ¿por qué escribiría algo así?

—Fisk —gruñó Janet, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Amenazó a Hank con demandarle por no entregar la maquinaria que le había pedido, embargando su propiedad.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! Hank irá a la ciudad a buscar al gobernador para arreglar eso.

—Fisk está yendo muy lejos —observó el Sheriff, sobándose su mentón— Tenemos que irnos con más cuidado si no queremos más problemas ni noticias como estas.

—No debería ser así —reclamó Steve— No tenemos por qué cambiar nuestras vidas y que Fisk siga ganando poder.

—Pelear frente a los demás solamente perjudicó —dijo Richards.

—Qué mierda.

—Tony.

—Lo siento, Steve. Estoy enfadado.

Para los días siguientes, solamente habrían miradas rencorosas como único intercambio en las calles o en los salones de reunión. La llegada del Pony Express con un flamante letrero colorido para el casino distrajo a los ciudadanos de Timely de la tensión entre el Sheriff Barnes y Wilson Fisk, de quien el alcalde no se cansaba de alabar todos sus esfuerzos por hacer del pueblo un lugar digno donde vivir. La opinión en un principio dividida sobre los Cheyene, comenzaba a ganar simpatizantes de quienes alegaban que debían armarse y matarlos apenas de verlos antes de que llegaran en grupos grandes al pueblo a robar o cosas peores. Carol Danvers no cesó en un intento más de nominarse para alcalde cuando llegó el tiempo de elecciones con un casino casi a punto de terminar y una nueva redada de nativos robándose agua.

—Me alegra que hayas dejado ese whisky, Tony.

—La verdad es que se me agotaron mis provisiones y no hay más. Con las elecciones hay veda de alcohol y eso es un martirio.

El rubio sonrió. —Te hará bien.

—¿Has visto al caballo?

—De hecho —Steve apuntó con su armónica hacia el campo detrás de su casa. El caballo cimarrón estaba pastando. El herrero se levantó para ir a verlo.

—Maldito suertudo.

—No maldigas.

Tony casi corrió a donde el caballo, que le miró a lo lejos, alzando su hocico mientras masticaba algo de pasto seco antes de bajar de nuevo a morder otro poco. El castaño sonrió, alzando una mano para intentar tocar sus crines, acariciándolas al rozarlas.

—Eso es, buen chico.

—No es un perro.

—No —Tony le sonrió al rubio— Es un caballo sin nombre. Libre.

Steve arqueó una ceja, acercándose lentamente mientras observaba la escena del herrero acariciando un costado del caballo, diciéndole cosas tontas como un padre a su hijo pequeño. No pudo resistirse a hacer lo mismo, tocando el lomo del cimarrón que apenas si relinchó bajito, como si eso le agradara. Su mano se deslizó por el grueso pelaje hasta sus crines, topándose sin querer con la mano de Tony, quien levantó su vista del otro lado del caballo. Ambos se miraron, sonriendo apenas sin retirar sus manos que se entrelazaron con esas crines suaves. El castaño apenas si se animó a parpadear, tragando saliva discretamente sin moverse más al igual que el Sheriff adjunto. Solamente el caballo salvaje era el único que seguía pastando con su cola meciéndose de vez en cuando, dejando que esos dos se tomaran su tiempo.

El momento se vio interrumpido por una explosión lejana y luego una columna de humo cercana a la Ciénaga. Los dos hombres se giraron, extrañados como asustados. Dejaron al animal para ir cada uno por sus propios caballos, alcanzando a otros más que también cabalgaron para averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido, algunos iban con rifles cargados por temor a los Cheyene. El humo provenía de una explosión cercana a la mina, los trabajadores estaban ilesos, pero según sus testimonios, los nativos habían puesto dinamita con el fin de tirar la mina con ellos dentro. Su intención se había visto frustrada y mal hecha gracias a la carreta que recién estaba llegando con provisiones para los mineros, de parte de Fisk.

—Vaya casualidad —gruñó Barnes, mirando alrededor.

—Esos salvajes ya son un peligro —se quejó uno de los pobladores, recibiendo asentimientos de cabeza en apoyo.

—Yo me pregunto quién les dio dinamita —habló en alto el herrero, con manos en la cintura— Yo no sé ustedes, pero creo que ni el Pony Express ni Madame reparten en los cañones.

—Esto no es algo para bromear, Señor Stark —Fisk llegó en una carreta, muy serio y dueño de la situación— ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si ellos hubieran conseguido lanzar la dinamita dentro de la mina? Ahora estaríamos recogiendo cadáveres.

—Me temo que no. Ni siquiera eso hubiéramos podido recoger.

—Tony —Steve tomó aire.

James Barnes se plantó frente a la carreta. —Bien, Señor Fisk, iré a ver a los Cheyene y les preguntaré sobre este incidente. Si ellos dicen que no tienen nada que ver y que nunca han pisado estas minas más que para poder tener un poco de agua que les hace mucha falta, yo mismo los llevaré a donde el Gobernador.

Wilson Fisk mantuvo su sonrisa falsa, apenas si inclinando su sombrero en forma de saludo hacia el Sheriff quien silbó, llamando a Stacy y Rogers consigo. Los rostros confundidos de los demás los rodearon, pasando sus miradas del trío que partió rumbo a donde los Cheyene hacia la carreta donde aquel millonario se quedó, observándolos con una expresión de pocos amigos que no pasó desapercibida para Tony. Una vez en Timely, todos estarían al pendiente del regreso del Sheriff y sus hombres, fingiendo seguir ocupados en sus deberes o espiando a través de las ventanas o las puertas entreabiertas. El herrero se quedó con Janet Van Dyne, leyendo uno de los panfletos que hablaba sobre los logros de Wilson Fisk para considerarlo como alcalde. De buena gana, se hubiera terminado una botella de whisky sino era que era tiempo de veda.

—Ya regresan —murmuró un hombre, haciendo que todos se levantaran a observar.

Stark no se quedó atrás, casi corriendo al salir del Saloon y ver a esos tres con sus rostros cansados por el viaje y algo tensos. Nadie habló ni se movió al ver que no regresaban solos. Dos Cheyene los acompañaban, altivos, serios. El Sheriff Barnes le pidió que revisara las herraduras de su caballo, pues partiría de inmediato a donde el gobernador, dejando a Stacy como a Rogers a cargo de Timely en su ausencia. No tendría que haber problemas, considerando que eran tiempo de elecciones y que nadie quería manchar la reputación de nadie. Aparentemente. Natalia preparó comida para su esposo y sus acompañantes, dejando entre los paños que envolvían los panes un par de dagas además de otra pistola, escondiendo en la canasta más balas.

—Gracias, amor.

—No hagas paradas, coman cabalgando. No hagas fogatas.

—Tranquila.

—Vuelve a mí, James Buchanan Barnes.

—Lo haré.

Uno de los Cheyene dijo algo, haciendo respingar a todos alrededor como ratones asustados. Barnes le escuchó, sonriendo de vuelta a la pelirroja.

—Dice que ellos me cuidarán.

Nat los miró, haciendo una reverencia antes de besar al Sheriff, apretando sus manos con una mirada asustada.

—Te amo.

—Y yo te amo.

Tony quiso decirle que podía darle uno de sus artefactos para más protección, pero se quedó callado, despidiendo como el resto a Barnes con el día terminando en un atardecer extraño, rojizo y con un viento ligeramente frío para ser el verano. Si no hacían paradas, podrían estar de vuelta en tres días y tanto Steve como Tony oraron porque así fuera. No estuvieron muy seguros de si el Gobernador escucharía sus demandas sabiendo que habían ignorado al alcalde de Timely tan elegantemente. O qué tan sensato había sido aquello. El herrero pasó la noche trabajando en su taller, refinando a su Visión, ya tenía algunas descomposturas por los chiquillos que tanto lo estaban usando cada vez que pasaban por ahí.

La mañana llegó con la presentación de los tres candidatos para alcalde: Carol Danvers, Wilson Fisk y un tal Jacob Jenkis que parecía más un títere de Fisk que otra cosa. Hubo una pequeña rechifla al ver a una mujer en el improvisado estrado peleando por un título que muchos pensaban solo estaba hecho para hombres. Parecía que Cheyenes y mujeres no estaban dentro de la carta de derechos en Timely. Como fuese, el mediodía llegó terminando con las papeletas que se repartieron para que todos los ciudadanos en edad de votar pudieran pensar bien en su candidato. Al otro día se harían las votaciones, frente al Salón de Veteranos, esperando que el Sheriff Barnes ya hubiera vuelto para entonces, como parte del cuerpo de la ley protegiendo las elecciones. El castaño fue a visitar a Steve, llevando consigo uno de las tartas de manzana que Janet vendía en su establecimiento en una mano.

—¿Puedes darle asilo a un herrero?

—Puedo —sonrió Steve, dejándole pasar— Eso huele bien.

—Yo no lo cociné, si te lo estás preguntando. Lo compré con Jan, le puso semillas de sésamo que sabe te gustan tanto. Ignoro que pueden atraerte si no saben a nada.

—Gracias, Tony.

—¿Noticias de nuestro Sheriff?

—Ninguna, Stacy dice que hasta la tarde podríamos recibir un telegrama de su parte.

—A veces creo que… debimos acompañarlo.

—¿Y dejar Timely a merced de Fisk? Es algo que Bucky no hubiera consentido.

—Ustedes y su código de honor.

—Es lo que mantiene a este país de pie.

—Yo solo quiero que la gente siga viva.

—Tony —el rubio dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro— Sabes que no eres culpable.

—Lo soy. Yo hice esas cosas.

—Entonces yo también soy culpable.

—Steve, no.

—Si tú lo eres, también la culpa cae sobre mí.

—Qué imposible eres.

—No tanto como el caballo.

—Oh, el caballo —rio el castaño, dejando la tarta sobre la mesita de la cocina— ¿Dónde está ese bendito animal? No me digas que pastando acá afuera.

—Curiosamente, desde que Buck se marchó, no lo he visto.

—Ojalá se haya ido con él para cuidarlo.

—Estás humanizando a un animal.

—Cielos, si no eres tú, es Richards sermoneándome.

—Creo que al fin la abstinencia está golpeándote. Anda, ven.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Te hace falta ejercicio.

—¿Qué cosas dices?

Hacía un calor infernal propio del verano, eso era cierto. Stark tomó su caballo para ir con el rubio a donde nacía el río Kirby. Una cabalgata que lo dejó sudando, no teniendo una excusa para decir que no deseaba meterse en el agua fresca que brotaba tranquila de entre ese montón de rocas amarillentas, formando una muy pequeña cascada. Dejaron los caballos bien amarrados, Steve fue el primero en quitarse la ropa y lanzarse hacia el corto precipicio, levantando agua al caer. Tony se lo pensó dos veces, no porque les tuviera miedo a las alturas, sino porque una vez más iban a caer en esos momentos en los que algo más estaba sucediendo.

—¡Tony!

Rodando sus ojos, el herrero se decidió, lanzando un grito de guerra antes de brincar y caer casi de costado en el agua que refrescó su adolorido como deshidratado cuerpo. Tuvieron una guerra para ver quien salpicaba más al otro, una carrera nadando de una piedra que sobresalía a otra y luego se quedaron tumbados sobre las suaves y lisas piedras de la orilla bajo la sombra de un árbol. Steve tocaba su armónica mientras que Tony solamente le escuchó, mirando una difusa nube pasar por el cielo azul despejado. ¿Qué pasaba si le preguntaba al rubio sobre lo que hacían ellos? ¿Se levantaría ofendido sin volverle a dirigir la palabra por mencionar algo tan… pecaminoso? El castaño giró su rostro, observando a su amigo concentrado en su instrumento musical. Esos labios soplando suavemente, sus manos firmes sosteniendo el metal.

Como quiso sentirlos sobre su cuerpo.

Antes de que su cuerpo fuese a traicionarlo, se sentó, abrazando sus piernas y mirando el agua transparente corriendo valle abajo donde se toparía con la presa que impedía su curso normal. Un chillido llamó su atención como el de Steve, quien dejó la melodía en pausa para sentarse igual y ver pasar a una hermosa águila con sus alas bien extendidas. Pese a la altura en la que estaba volando, era visible todavía esa belleza propia de la naturaleza del Valle de Doom, no todo era maldad ni tampoco malas estaciones. Anthony sonrió, pareciéndole que el águila volaba lento para ellos, como un recordatorio de las cosas buenas que existían gracias a la pelea que habían dado.

—Es hermosa.

—Así es —Steve le miró— ¿Qué sucede, Tony? Tienes cara de que algo deseas decirme.

—Bueno, sí, hay algo.

—Adelante.

—Temo que te molestes en serio conmigo.

—¿Volviste a tomar?

—No.

—Tony, no importa lo que sea, no me enojaré. Te doy mi palabra.

El castaño le miró, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Cosa curiosa que no solo se sintiera desnudo físicamente sino emocionalmente frente a Steve. Una mano alcanzó su mejilla que fue acariciada con los nudillos.

—Steve…

—Dime.

Un relincho ahora atrajo su atención. Arriba, el caballo cimarrón se encabritó, pateando y bufando como si estuviera herido. Los dos se pusieron de pie de inmediato para ir a buscar sus ropas ya secas luego de lavarlas, vistiéndose aprisa para ir donde el animal que no cesaba de quejarse, lanzando coces o pateando al aire. El rubio quiso calmarlo, sin embargo, esta vez el caballo no quiso hacerle caso, saliendo a toda carrera rumbo a la encrucijada más allá de la Ciénaga. Le siguieron bastante confundidos de aquel gesto tan inusual, cruzando las granjas y ranchos hasta el otro lado de Timely.

—¿Qué rayos le pasa? —Steve frunció su ceño, sudando de nuevo por la cabalgata.

—Steve…

—¿Qué…?

Por el horizonte vieron a Stacy en su caballo dirigiéndose a ellos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notaron su palidez e incluso unas lágrimas. Tony se aferró a las riendas de su caballo, conteniendo la respiración cuando el alguacil llegó.

—Rogers… Stark… deben venir… Dios mío.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse, igual que sus movimientos al encontrar el cuerpo sin vida del Sheriff James Buchanan Barnes en un despeñadero junto con su caballo muerto, que mostraba signos de ataques con objetos filosos, como cuchillos. No tenía cabeza. Tony sintió un mareo que resistió por Steve, quien se quedó sin color en el rostro, apretando sus puños con tal fuerza que los otros dos hombres juraron que iba a fracturarse los huesos de la mano. El rastro de sangre que se alejaba del cuerpo los llevó hasta donde la Ciénaga, ahí, encontraron la cabeza de Bucky, pero no su cuero cabelludo.

—Fueron los Cheyene —musitó Stacy, rompiendo a llorar.

Anthony quiso decir "no" en esos momentos, pero como en otras ocasiones calló. Igual que cuando trajeron la carreta para llevarse el cuerpo completo hasta Timely, donde Natalia fue notificada de la tragedia. Ahí, frente a la oficina del alcalde, la pelirroja gritó de rabia y dolor, abrazándose al cuerpo tieso de su esposo con el pueblo observando en crudo silencio la escena. El castaño miró a donde Fisk, quien había salido a ver desde el casino. No sonreía, pero sus ojos sí y Tony tuvo ganas de ir corriendo a su taller por un arma para dispararle.

Timely se había quedado sin su Sheriff.


End file.
